HEARTACHE
by 93degress
Summary: [COMPLETED]Saat perusahaan yang sudah dia bangun dan ayahnya terancam bangkrut,dengar byun baekhyun aku terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini karna aku harus menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku, jadi aku harap kau tidak banyak bertingkah dihadapanku. CHANBAEK X BAEKYEOL/ BOYS X BOYS/ YAOI/ MPREG/ MATURE
1. Chapter 1

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang mebaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my sory, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

" Direktur anda di panggil keruangan tuan besar sekarang." Ucap seorang laki-laki bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah sekertaris pribadinya itu.

" Baiklah kyungsoo-ssi aku akan menemui ayah sekarang juga, katakan pada luhan untuk membatalkan semua janjiku dengan client, karna ayah pasti akan berbincang lama denganku. Dan berikan laporan yang belum aku cek kepadanya, ah laki-laki itu hanya sibuk pacaran saja, dia melupakan jabatannya disini" baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan saat dia tahu kalau sepupunya itu selama tinggal di korea sibuk dengan urusan percintaannya.

Byun baekhyun adalah direktur di Scolar technology L,td perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang software di korea selatan, ayahnya merupakan pemilik dari Ainsoft perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak dibidang software dan game berbasis internasional, baekhyun hanya memegang 15% saham dari perusahan itu, baekhyun tidak menginginkan lebih karena bagi baekhyun memiliki Scolar technology baginya sudah sangat cukup, padahal baekhyun sebenarnya sudah merasa puas dengan memiliki scolar technology saja, tapi karna memang anak dari byun dong wook dan kang seulgi ini adalah anak semata wayang yang di miliki tuan byun dan nyonya byun, maka mau tidak mau dia juga akan sesegera mungkin mengurus Ainsoft juga, jadi sejauh ini dia sudah mulai melatih sepupunya yaitu Xi Luhan untuk mulai mengelola Scolar Technoloy yang mana nantinya akan baekhyun rubah menjadi anak perusahaan dari Ainsoft saat dia sudah menduduki jabatan untuk menggantikan ayahnya.

 _ **Knock**_

 _ **Knock**_

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan ruangan berpintui jati yang terletak dilantai 25 gedung pencakar langit itu, dengan sopan seorang sekertaris ayahnya membukakan pintunya, ya dia adalah Kim junmyeon.

" Terimakasih sekertaris kim." Ucap baekhyun.

" Ya sama-sama tuan muda." Ucap sekertaris kim

Baekhyun langsung duduk di sofa sebrang meja tuan byun, baekhyun memperhatikan ayahnya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen kerjanya, baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa ayahnya kini sudah tidak muda lagi, baekhyun bertekad untuk terus membahagiakan dan membanggakan ayah dan ibunya, apapun yang akan terjadi kelak.

" Ehem, kau sudah lama menunggu nak." Ucap tuan byun.

" Ah tidak ayah, aku baru saja sampai." Jawab baekhyun

" Apa kau sibuk hari ini.?

" Ah tidak terlalu, aku sudah minta luhan untuk membatalkan semua janjiku dengan client."

" Errr.. anakku tidak profesinal, kenapa kau membatalkan janjimu dengan client huh.?"

" Karna ayahku menyuruhku untuk menemuinya, bukankah itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang client-client itu." Jawab simungil mantap.

" Kau ini terkadang bodoh baek, client kita penting, tanpa mereka perusahaan kita tidak akan berjalan, dan berjaya seperti sekarang, oya ayah sampai lupa, kita makan siang ibumu sudah menunggu di restoran favorit kita, ayo kita susul dia."

" Baik kapten,"

Dengan sigap baekhyun mengambil tongkat ayahnya, dan membantu tuan byun untuk berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan ayahnya itu menuju lift, selama berjalan ke lobby anak dan ayah itu bercanda dan tertawa bersama sekertaris kim hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum di belakang ayah dan anak itu, siapapun yang melihat moment mereka pasti akan iri dibuatnya.

" Lihatlah kau ini nak, kau bukan seperti anak laki-laki ayah, kau justru malah terlihat seperti anak gadis kalau kau merangkul ayah seperti ini." Canda tuan byun

" Eeey ayah, kau tahukan kalau aku laki-laki." Ucap simungil sambil mencebikan bibirnya tanda merajuk

" Lihat itu kalau kau merajuk seperti itu malah semakin terlihat kau seperti anak gadis."

" Ayaaah."

Baekhyun dan tuan byun kini sudah sampai di salah satu restoran jepang favorit mereka bertiga, ternyata disana sudah ada nyonya byun yang menunggu mereka, wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan yang minimalis dan bersahaja, tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang istri dari konglomerat korea selatan.

" Uh kalian lama sekali, ibu sudah bosan menunggu kalian." Nyonya byun berpura-pura merajuk.

Baekhyun mendekat dan mencium pipi ibunya itu. " Eey ibu kenapa merajuk, aku dan ayah membelikan sesuatu tadi untuk ibu, makanya kami sedikit terlambat."

Baekhyun menyodorkan satu buah kotak beludru berwarna mera marun, " Apa ini yeobo." Tanya nyonya byun kepada tuan byun.

" Kau tanya saja pada anakmu itu, dia juga yang memilihkannya untukmu." Ucap tuan byun

Nyonya byun membuka kotak merah marun itu, dan menampilkan sebuah kalung berlian dengan bandul batu zambrud, sungguh sangat mewah bukan, nyonya byun tersenyum bahagia mendapatkan hadiah dari anak dan suaminya, sebenarnya bukan masalah hadiahnya yang membuat nyonya byun bahagia, melainkan anak dan suaminya yang membuat bahagia, tak ingin rasanya semua kebahagiaan ini berakhir.

" Nak apa kau tidak memiliki kekasih." Tanya nyonya byun membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya itu, dia sadar kalau selama ini dia terlalu sibuk membantu ayahnya di perusahaan dan juga mengelola perusahaannya sendiri, sampai dia lupa dengan kehidupan asmaranya sendiri.

" Ah anu ibu, aku belum kefikiran sampai kesitu." Jawab baekhyun sambil meneguk minumannya.

" Sudahlah sayang biarkan anak kita ini memilih dan mencarinya sendiri, kita hanya perlu mendukungnya." Ucap tuan byun dengan bijaksana

" Ah baiklah, tapi ibu ingin segera menimang cucu, ah tapi sudahlah ibu akan bersabar lebih lama lagi." Jawab nyonya byun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan di sebuah mansion ditengah kota, seorang laki-laki tinggi sedang beradu argumen dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya, percakapan mereka cukup lumayan sengit sampai peria paruh bayu itu meninggikan suaranya.

" Kau tahu park chanyeol, perusahaan kita sedang diujung tanduk, apa kau mau membiarkan perusahaan yang ayah rintis sejak awal semuanya hancur karna ayah bangkrut."

" Ayah..tapi kita bisa mencari cara lain agar kita tidak mengemis kepada keluarga itu." Ucap chanyeol.

" Siapa yang kau maksud keluarga itu chanyeol, mereka teman ibu dan ayah semasa kuliah, mereka sangat baik pada kami, apa yang kau maksud." Ucap nyonya park.

" Pokonya aku tidak akan setuju dengan semua kerja sama ini, apa lagi dengan cara menjodohkan kami, aku tidak akan sudi berjodoh dengan laki-laki." Final chanyeol.

Park chanyeol adalah anak dari park jaejoon, park jaejoon adalah sahabat karib dari tuan byun dong wook, semasa kuliah mereka selalu bersama sampai dimana jaejoon memilih merintis perusahaan furniture karna meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, sedangkan doong wook lebih memilih mendirikan perusahaan software, yang tidak disangka perusahaan doong wook berkembang dengan pesat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Baek apa kau tahu minggu depan kau ada janji pertemuan dengan keluarga park." Ucap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo adalah sekertaris sekaligus sahabat baekhyun, oya dan ada satu lagi namanya luhan, laki-laki rusa itu kini tengah pergi dengan kekasihnya si albino laki-laki bermarga OH, luhan lebih terbuka dengan masalah asmaranya ketimbang baekhyun dan kyungsoo, mereka sangat tertutup terhadap laki-laki.

" Ah iya, katanya tuan park itu sahabat ayah semasa kuliah, mungkin mereka akan reuni." Jawab baekhyun

" Ah begitu ya, oya baekhyun aku dengar tuan park memiliki anak laki-laki yang tampan." Sahut kyugsoo

" Dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau sudah pernah melihatnya atau bertemu dengannya.?" Tanya baekhyun.

" Lihat ini." Kyungsoo memberikan ipadnya kepada baekhyun, " Kau lihat baek, ini artikel yang memuat tentang berita anaknya tuan park, namanya park chanyeol, saat ini perusahaan tuan park sedang gunjang ganjing." Tungkas kyungsoo

" Oh begitu ya." Ucap baekhyun sambil memegang dagunya.

" Ish kau ini, apa kau tidak tertarik kepada park chanyeol, lihat dia tampan." Tanya kyungsoo

" Kyungie, kalau aku tertarik tapi dia tidak tertarik padaku bagaimana? Aku tidak segila itu." Ucap simungil

" Ah benar juga ya, yasudah ayo kita makan siangg, aku rasa cacing didalam perutku sudah demo sedari tadi." Ajak kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" kai kenapa saham kita semakin merosot seperti ini.?" Chanyeol berguman sambil mengusak-ngusak kepalanya, entah kenapa saham perusahaannya semakin merosot minggu-minggu ini.

" Aku juga tidak mengerti sajangnim, kita sudah memenangkan tender peruhaman di Daegu, harusnya itu berdampak baik, apa mungkin saingan kita terlalu kuat."

" Siapa? Kris wu yang kau maksud." Jawab chanyeol

" Iya dia." Jawab Kai.

" Tidak mungkin, dia bahkan membantu beberapa project kita." Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya semakin frustasi.

Kai adalah orang kepercayaan chanyeol, kai juga adalah sahabat chanyeol semasa SMA dan kuliah, kai juga selalu membantu chanyeol sejak SMA, bahkan saat mereka sudah bekerjapun chanyeol merekrut kai sebagai sekertaris pribadinya.

" Entahlah yeol, sepertinya publik mulai tidak percaya terhadap produk dan kinerja perusahaan kita, saranku kita harus mencari perusahaan yang sedang menarik simpati publik untuk bekerja sama, apa kau punya ide sekarang yeol.?" Ucap kai.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sepertinya benar apa kata kai, saat salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut, publik mulai meragukan perusahaan mereka, sampai beberapa anak perusahaanpun mengalami dampak kemerosotan yang cukup signifikan, chanyeol harus memutar otakanya agar perusahaan yang dibangun ayah dan dirinya dapat kembali berdiri kokoh.

Chanyeol masih berdiam dengan fikirannya sendir, memilah milah langkah apa yang harus dia ambil, sedangkan dia juga tidak mau melihat perusahaannya jatuh secara perlahan, apa yang sudah dia bangun susah payah, masa harus hancur begitu saja, chanyeol lantas mengambil ponselnya dan menekan spid dial nomor seseorang di ponselnya.

" ayah, kapan kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga byun.?" Ucap chanyeol

" Minggu depan, karena tuan byun sekarang sedang ada di jepang." Ucap tuan park disebrang sana.

" Aku bersedia dijodohkan dengan anak tuan byun." Final chanyeol

" Oh kau serius, kalau begitu ayah akan menghubungi tuan byun secepatnya, kau memang anak berbakti chanyeolie."

Telponpun terputus, chanyeol terpaksa memilih jalan ini, karna demi mengangkat kembali reputasi perusahaannya mau tidak mau chanyeol harus bersedia di jodohkan dengan anak pemilik perusahaan technology terbesar di korea selatan itu, karna dengan begitu jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, maka reputasi perusahaannya akan segera kembali membaik, jadi chanyeol hanya perlu berpura-pura mau dijodohkan dengan anak orang nomor satu Ainsoft itu, demi mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Apa aku akan dijodohkan, apa ayah tidak salah.!" Baekhyun terkejut saat ayahnya bilang kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak park jaejoon teman ayahnya semasa kuliah.

" Tidak sayang, kau akan menyukai chanyeol, dia anak yag ramah dan errr juga tampan." Ucap nyonya byun.

" Tapi bu..." Baekhyun menggantung sedikit kalimatnya, " bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku." Cicit simungil.

" Ow sayang tidak ada yang tidak menyukaimu, semua orang bahkan rela mengantri demi meminangmu, kau cantik sayang." Tambah nyonya byun sambil mengusap halus rambut coklat madu milik baekhyun.

" Ibu aku ini laki-laki, asal kau tahu, mana ada laki-laki yang cantik." Grutu baekhyun sambil mencebirkan bibirnya.

" Oh lihat _yeobo_ siapa yang sedang malu merajuk disini." Gurau tuan byun " Jadi bersiaplah pertemuannya akan diadakan besok."

Akhirnya waktu pertemuan antar dua keluarga itupun terjadi, entah kenapa baekhyun sangat gugup, padahal ini hanya sebuah makan malam keluarga biasa, toh acaranya juga diadakan dirumahnya, seharusnya baekhyu tidak mesti merasa tegang-kan, tapi kenapa dia justru merasa gugup, pasalnya makan malam ini akan memperteukannya dengan park chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya, laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Acara makan malampun berjalan dengan santai, tuan byun dan tuan park selalu membicarakan tentang perusahaannya masing-masing, dan keduanya telah sepakat bahwa ainsoft akan menyokong 30% permodalan dan advertising Park corp, chanyeol tersenyum, dengan ini dia akan bisa menstabilkan kembali perusahaannya, dan kedua belah pihak keluargapun telah sepakat untuk segera menikahkan kedua anak mereka, sebagai pererat tali persaudaraan kedua keluarga.

Baekhyun mengajak chanyeol berjalan-jalan ditaman belakang mansion miliknya, baekhyun tidak banyak melontarkan pertanyaan kepada chanyeol, sejujurnya dia sangat canggung, karna sedari tadi saat meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan ke taman belakang raut wajah chanyeol tidak bersahabat sama sekali, chanyeol terlihat angkuh dan terkesan sangat dingin, ekspresinya berbeda saat tengah dimeja makan dan diruang tamu tadi, chanyeol yang ini baekhyun fikir sangat menakutkan.

" A..apa kau perlu sesuatu chanyeol.?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan untuk pertama kalinya.

" Dengar kan aku baekhyun, aku terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini karna aku harus menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku, jadi aku harap kau tidak banyak bertingkah dihadapanku." Ucap chanyeol

Ucapan chanyeol membuat tubuh dan bibir baekhyun seolah kelu, yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah chanyeol terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini, tapi kenapa, kalau dia tidak mau harusnya dia menolak bukan.

" Ka-kau terpaksa." Cicit baekhyun.

" Ya aku terpaksa, jadi diam dan ikuti semuanya, dan jangan berharap aku bisa menyukaimu, cih laki-laki gay sepertimu."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mundur dan menenggelamkan dirinya dilautan saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol rasanya air mata baekhyun ingin segera keluar dan membajiri pipinya saat ini juga, tapi bukan baekhyun namanya yang memiliki hati setegar karang, dia mencoba tersenyum untuk menjawab kata-kata chanyeol.

" Ah baiklah chanyeol, kalau begitu, aku senang membantu paman jaejoong, lagi pula ayahmu sahabat baik ayahku, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan perusahaannya bangkrut, kalau memang ini jalan terbaik aku terima." Baekhyun memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, tapi nyatanya hatinya serasa dipukul telak oleh perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut chanyeol, rasanya seperti ada rasa sakit yang tak kasat mata menghujam hatinya bertubi-tubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB** : eeeeaaaa chanyeol jahat ish ish...hallo yeorobun ninie bawa ff baru, bakal banyak drama-drama menguras air mata di cerita ini, ninie akan mencoba menyelesaikannya sampai tamat pokonya, ini udah ada konsepnya sejak lama, sampai kebawa-bawa mimpi eeelaaah lebay beut ya, so silahkan review dan masukannya, setuju atau ga buat ninie lanjutin ceritanya hihihi mohon dukungannya yeorobun see u next chap..


	2. Chapter 2

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang mebaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan chanyeol baekhyun merasa sangat terluka, sehingga dia rasanya enggang lagi bertemu dengan pria tinggi itu, rasanya dia ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, mana mungkin dia menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak menyukainya bagaimana nasibnya nanti, baekhyun frustasi membayangkan itu semua, bahkan dia pun sampai tidak fokus saat memimpin rapat direksi, sampai-sampai luhan yang duduk dekat dengannya memukul tangan baekhyun.

" Yak byun baekhyun kita sedang meeting, kenapa kau malah tidak fokus seperti itu huh." Bisik luhan.

Baekhyun tersadar dalam lamunannya, dia bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan lantas berkata. " Batalkan meetingnya, kepalaku mendadak pusing."

Luhan yang melihat tingkah baekhyun terkejut melihat sikap baekhyun yang tidak profesional ini, semua anggota direksipun tidak bisa menolak atasannya, mereka juga tahu kalau atasannya itu tengah memiliki masalah atau memang kesehatannya sedang terganggu, luhan ikut keluar dan mengejar baekhyun yang memasuki ruangannya, di koridor luhan bertemu dengan kyungsoo yang membawa beberapa berkas untuk bahan meeting.

"Hai _hyung_ mau kemana kau? Bukannya ruang meetingya disana." Ucap kyungsoo

" Meeting batal." Jawab luhan sambil menggerakan tangan kanannya di arah lehernya seolah dia tenga memotong lehernya sendiri.

" Apa, astaga, byun bodoh baekhyun, pasti dia sedang galau, bocah itu ish." Gerutu kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah bisa merasakan impact dari kerja samanya dengan Ainsoft, bulan ini saham park corp naik sebesar 1,2% ini permulaan yang cukup baik, setelah dia menyetujui untuk bertunangan dengan baekhyun akhir pekan lalu, dan pernikahannya akan diadakan dua bulan dari sekarang, persiapan pernikahan mereka, mereka percayakan sepenuhnya kepada nyonya byun dan nyonya park, bukan karna chanyeol sibuk tapi karena memang chanyeol tidak mau mengurus pernikahan yang bahkan tidak dia inginkan sama sekali.

Sedangkan baekhyun, yang notabene memang sangat sibuk, bahkan sekarangpun dia harus sudah bersiap untuk peresmian kantor cabangnya di indonesia, dengan itu dia harus terbang ke indonesia sore ini juga, baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan segala keperluannya selama dia berada diindonesia, tidak lama hanya 5 hari dia berada di indonesia.

" Sayang apa kau yakin bisa kebandara dengan taksi, apa kau tidak akan meminta chanyeol untuk mengantarkanmu ke bandara.?" Tanya nyonya byun

" Tidak ibu, dia sibuk, aku akan pergi dengan taksi saja, tadi luhan _hyung_ sudah memesankannya untukku." Ucap baekhyun, padahal chanyeol tahu saja tidak kalau baekhyun akan keindonesia.

" Oh baiklah sayang, tadi ayahmu titip pesan agar jangan terlalu lama di indonesia." Tambah nyonya byun

" Tergantung bu, katanya indonesia memiliki pantai-pantai yang indah, bisa saja aku mengunjunginya dulu." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah ibunya.

" Ish anak ini, kau tega meninggalkan ibumu ini sendirian, ayahmu masih 2 minggu lagi dijepang dan kau akan pergi juga, ah aku sungguh tidak percaya para laki-laki ini." Nyonya byun memegang kepalanya berpura-pura bahwa dia sangat begitu kesepian.

" Oke oke ibu, hanya 7 hari dan aku akan kembali lagi ke seoul, oke final, aku butuh hiburan sebelum aku dan chanyeol menikah." Ucap baekhyun

" Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik disana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini chanyeol datang ke kantor baekhyun bersama sekertaris pribadinya kim jongin atau chanyeol lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan kai, hampir seluruh karyawan scolar technology memperhatikan chanyeol dan kai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, chanyeol dan kai langsung berjalan ke arah lift, sebelumnya chanyeol sudah pernah diberitahu baekhyun kalau ruangannya berada dilantai 15 kalau-kalau dia mau datang berkunjung, hari ini chanyeol dan kai datang berkujung ke kantor baekhyun, sesampainya di lantai 15 chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan baekhyun di depan ruangannya ada meja dengan seorang laki-laki bermata bulat disana sedang duduk dan sepertinya tengan merapikan beberapa dokumen.

" Permisi." Suara berat chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan laki-laki bermata bulat itu

" Iya." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan sejenak siapa gerangan yang datang, dan kyungsoo tidak terkejut saat dia tahu chanyeol-lah yang datang, " Oh tuan park chanyeol, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkukan badannya.

" Ah iya kau sekertarisnya baekhyun-kan, apa baekhyun ada didalam.?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Oh tuan Byun sedang tidak ada dikantor." Kyungsoo tahu, rasanya baekhyun tidak memberitahu chanyeol kalau baekhyun sekarang tengah ke indonesia untuk meresmikan kantor pusat.

" Kalau boleh aku tahu kapan dia akan kembali.?" Tanya chanyeol lagi.

" Mungkin minggu depan, tuan byun baru akan pulang." Ucap kyungsoo santai.

" Apa, minggu depan!, memangnya sedang kemana dia.?"

" Tuan byun sedang ke indonesia untuk meresmikan kantor cabang kami yang baru disana, jadi kemungkinan tuan byun akan pulang minggu depan, maaf bukannya anda tunangannya harusnya anda tahu kemana calon suami anda bukan." Ucap kyungsoo

Entah kenapa perkataan kyungsoo seolah menampar chanyeol dengan telak, baekhyun ke indonesia kenapa dia tidak bilang pada canyeol, dalam hati chanyeol berfikir, huh untuk apa dia harus memikirkan hal ini.

" Oke baiklah aku akan kembali minggu depan." Chanyeol beranjak pergi, tapi sosok lain menarik perhatian kyungsoo laki-laki dengan kulit tan yang ikut membungkukan badan saat chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya, kenapa jantungnya berdebar saat melihat laki-lak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sangat menikmati kerja sekaligus liburannya di indonesia, tepatnya dijakarta, entah kenapa kerjaannya sudah selsai dalam 3 hari masih ada waktu empat hari lagi untuk dia menghabiskan masa liburannya di indonesia.

" Coba kita lihat, tempat yang paling bagus di indonesia dimana.?" Jari mungil baekhyun menscrol-scrol layar tabletnya, sampai seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan searching-nya.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar hotel baekhyun. " Ya sebentar." Lalu baekhyun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya nampak seorang gadis dengan perawakan kecil tersenyum manis padanya.

" Oh mis yejin, ada apa anda kemari, masuklah." Ucap baekhyun. Yejin masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar sweet baekhyun. " mau minum apa?" Tawar baekhyun.

"Apa saja, oya sajangnim, mr,jihong mengajak anda untuk berlibur kebali, sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan penghormatan kepada anda." Ucap yejin sambil menerima satu kaleng soda yang disodorkan baekhyun.

Astaga bali, bukannya dia memang ingin kesana, dan sekarang staffnya yang ada di indonesia mengajaknya untuk berlibur bersama tanpa fikir panjang lagi baekhyun lantas mengiyakan ajakan yejin.

" Baiklah, kapan kita akan pergi." Tanya baekhyun

" Besok pagi." Penerbangan kita jam 8 pagi, nanti driver kita akan menjemput sajangnim di lobbi pukul 6." Ucap yejin lagi.

" Ah baiklah kalau begitu."

Yejin berlalu meninggalkan kamar hotel baekhyun, seketika baekhyun mendapatkan notif pesan dari kakaotalk miliknya.

 **From Park Chanyeol**

" **Setidaknya berika aku kabar kalau kau akan pergi keluar negeri, jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau ini calon istriku"**

Astaga baekhyun menarik nafasnya tidak percaya saat mendapatkan pesan dari chanyeol, ada rasa berbunga-bunga di hatinya saat chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia calon istrinya astaga, seketika pipi baekhyun merona sampai ketelinga, tapi juga ada sedikit rasa kesal yang terbersit bisakah bahasanya sedikit lebih halus, rasanya ingin menelan bulat-bulat seorang park chanyeol sekarang juga, baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan.

" Tenang-tenang baek, kalau kau badmood sekarang, liburanmu besok akan kacau balau." Akirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas secara singkat pesan yang dikirim chanyeol

 **To Park Chanyeol**

 **Maafkan aku yeol, aku fikir kau sibuk, maafkan aku oke, aku akan pulang hari senin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Dengarkan irene, aku hanya memanfaatkan dia untuk memajukan dan menstabilkan perusahaanku lagi, kau masih perempuan yang aku cintai." Ucap chanyeol

Ya chanyeol saat ini memiliki kekasih bernama irene,dan hubungan chanyeol dengan irene tidak ketahui oleh keluarganya, irene adalah kekasih sekaligus calon tunangan chanyeol, tapi karna ada kejadian ini chnayeol akhirnya batal untuk bertunangan dengan irene.

" Sabarlah sebentar sayang, saat perusahaanku sudah membaik, aku akan menceraikannya dan menikahimu, aku janji." Lantas chanyeol mengecup bibir irene dengan sangat lembut dan sayang

" Kau janji yeol, kau akan menceraikannya saat perusahaanmu sudah kembali stabil." Tanya irene.

" Iya aku janji sayang, Cuma kamu yang aku cintai irene."

Kedua pasanan itu saling memagut tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitaran mereka, dan tanpa tahu ada orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

" Bajingan dasar laki-laki brengsek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul akhirnya baekhyun kembali ke seoul, dengan sangat gembira, staff yang mengajaknya berlibur benar-benar membuat kepenatan yang dirasa baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sedikit berkurang.

" Hyung, apa kabar." Baekhyun berhambur memeluk sepupu chinanya itu.

" Hai baek, apa kabar." Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sialnya baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya

" Ah hai sehun, lama tidak berjumpa." Baekhyun ikut duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah di sediakan luhan.

" Mana oleh-olehku." Pinta luhan

" Ini aku bawakan khusus untukmu, dan oya sehun maaf aku tidak membelikannya untukmu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang dari german."

" Oh tidak apa-apa baek." Sehun tersenyum, jujur senyum sehun sangat tampan kalau saja dia bukan kekasih sepupunya mungkin sudah baekhyun tikung, jahatkan.

" Dan itu untuk siapa? Kenapa banyak sekali paperbag yang kau bawa." Luhan bertanya

" Ah ini..ini untuk kyungsoo dan...dan calon mertuaku." Baekhyun sedikit tersipu saat mengucapkan kata calon mertua pada luhan.

" Aish lihat siapa yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, sehunie ayo kita segera menikah, aku akan iri saat baekhyun sudah menikah nanti." Rengek luhan kepada sang kekasih, yang Cuma dibalas usakan lembut pada rambut almond luhan.

.

.

.

Hari ini baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman park, dia sudah menghubinya chanyeol kalau dia akan kerumahnya hari ini, tapi chanyeol bilang kalau dia sedang ada meeting, jadi baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke rumah chanyeol seorang diri.

Sesampainya di kediaman park, baekhyun langsung di sambut hangat oleh nyonya park, baekhyun memeluk calon ibu mertuanya itu. " Hey lihat siapa yang datang, astaga sayang ibu rindu sekali." Ucap nyonya park.

" Iya ibu aku juga, maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung, aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawab baekhyun.

" Kau datang sendiri?, dimana chanyeol.?" Tanya nyonya park lagi.

" Ah anu..dia sedang ada meeting, mungkin nanti dia akan segera pulang." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Ah anak itu, ya sudah ayo masuk _noona_ –mu sedang menyuapi ziyu dan sepertinya ziyu merindukanmu juga."

Tak terasa sudah malam, dan chanyeol masih belum pulang juga, baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang, dan sepertinya nyonya park menyuruh baekhyun untuk menginap, tapi baekhyun menolak, karna besok dia ada janji bertemu dengan client, kalau dia sampai terlambat, mungkin kyungsoo akan membunuhnya.

Baekhyun di antarkan nyonya park dan yoora kaka chanyeol ke halaman, dan sekaligus baekhyun pamit untuk pulang, setelah berpamitan baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya, saat beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun teringat kalau persediaan strawberrynya habis, apa salahnya untuk mampir ke supermarket terlebih dahulu sebelum dia pulang ke rumah.

Setelah berkendara kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya baekhyun sampai disalah satu supermarket, lantas dia turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk, dan engambil satu trolly, setelah mengitari beberapa tempat akhirnya baekhyun menemukan strawberry yang di carinya.

" Uuh ini sangat segar-segar dan besar." Ucap baekhyun senang mendapatkan buah kesukaannya.

Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa supermarket ini terlihat dipenuhi banyak pengunjung, ah mungkin karna ini sabtu malam jadi banyak orang yang berbelanja untuk persediaan weekand, agar weekand mereka tida perlu keluar rumah untuk berbelanja. Saat baekhyun tengah mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru supermarket untuk mencari tepat penyimpanan susu strawbery, atensinya tersita oleh sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya, sosok tinggi itu tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dengan sebuah dress berwarna merah maroon yang membungkus tubuh jenjangnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menghela rasa tidak percayanya, apa benar yang dilihatnya itu adalah laki-laki calon suaminya, tapi mengapa, mengapa dia sangat mesra dengan perempuan itu, siapa dia, siapa perempuan yang bergelendot mesra dengan calon suaminya, seketika dunia baekhyun terasa berhenti, padahal dia tahu kalau chanyeol hanya memanfaatkannya tapi kenapa masih saja ada rasa menyesak dalam hatinya.

" Yeol, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, aku kira kau mulai belajar menyukaiku, mungkin hanya aku saja yang akan terus menyukaimu." Setetes air mata keluar dari mata indah baekhyun, rasanya dia ingin segera pulang dan membenamkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB** : Anyeong chap 2 up...gimana nee membosankan ya, ah aku tahu, terimakasih buat readernim yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan like ff ini, aku akan terus belajar lagi, dan mohon review sama masukan positifnya ya, no bushing, no judge negative. Sharanghae readernim see u next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang mebaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, entah kenapa dia sangat emosi saat melihat chanyeol dengan seorang perempuan di supermarket tadi, ibunya nyonya byun sangat terkejut melihat tingkah anaknya hari ini, nyonya byun berfikir apakah terjadi sesuatu dikantor, nyonya byun belum pernah melihat anaknya seemosional seperti itu.

" Sayang ada apa.?" Tanya tuan byun yang baru saja datang

" Baekhyun, yeobo, apakah terjadi sesuatu di kantornya.?" Ucap nyonya byun khawatir.

" Memangnya kenapa dengannya.?" Tanya tuan byun.

" Dia datang dan melemparkan belanjaannya begitu saja, langsung masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu dengan begitu keras, apa dia sedang marah."

" Ah biarkan saja mungkin moodnya sedang tidak baik, nanti kita tanya kalau mood-nya sudah membaik."

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya entah apa yang menyebabkan dia sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini, dengan semakin mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya semakin emosi, dia tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada siapapun, atau sekedar untuk mengklarifikasi kepada chanyeol, dia takut, baekhyun takut kalau chanyeol akan marah kepadanya.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, baekhyun hanya bersikap biasa saja, saat chanyeol mengirim pesan dan mengajaknya makan malampun baekhyun meng-iyakan ajakan itu.

" chan jika kau terpaksa makan malam denganku sebaiknya kita pulang saja, dan bilang ke ibu kalau aku ada meeting mendadak." Ucap simungil.

" Kau gila byun baekhyun, yang ada nanti ibu akan marah padaku." Jawab chanyeol " duduk dan nikmati makan malammu, setelah ini kita pulang." Tambah chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi, dia hanya menuruti perintah chanyeol, walaupun rasanya ada yang menyayat dihatinya tapi baekhyun tetap tegar menerimanya, dia tahu chanyeol terpaksa menjalin hubungan ini dengannya, tapi baekhyun juga tidak munafik selain dia ingin membantu perusahaan keluarga chanyeol, dia juga ternyata diam-diam sudah menaruh perasaan kepada chanyeol, walaupun baekhyun tahu chanyeol tidak akan pernah memiliki perasaan apapun kepada baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

satu bulan sebelum hari H pernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol, baekhyun justru disibukan dengan beberapa urusan kantornya, entah kenapa banyak sekali project yang datang keperusahaannya, bahkan untuk makan siangpun baekhyun harus dibawakan oleh kyungsoo.

" Baek kau makan dulu saja, ini sudah lewat jam makan siangmu, kau bisa sakit baek." Ucap kyungsoo lirih, jujur saja kyungsoo sangat khawatir kepada sahabat sekaligus atasannya ini, dia akan datang pagi dan pulang sampai larut malam.

" Ah iya kyungsoo taruh saja di situ nanti aku akan memakannya." Ucap simungil

" Ah kau selalu bilang begitu, nyatanya kemarin makananmu tidak kau sentuh sama sekali."

" Aku lupa, yang ini nanti aku makan oke,."

" Baiklah, aku akan keluar menemui luhan hyung, kalau kau butuh aku, telpon aku segera." Ucap kyungsoo

" baiklah, hati-hati kyung." Ucap simungil tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar mencari cafe mana yang dimaksud luhan, kenapa dia mengajaknya bertemu di cafe, kenapa tidak membicarakannya saja dikantor.

" Uh luhan hyung apa yang mau dia bicarakan sih." Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memperhatikan google maps yang ada di smartphonenya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan.

Bugh

Kyungsoo menabrak pria itu tepat didadanya, astaga kyungsoo sangat dibuat terkejut olehnya, fikirnya siapa yang ia tabrak.

" Astaga tuan maafkan aku." Kyungsoo buru-buru menengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan pria yang dia tabrak, kyungsoo tercekat melihat sosok pria tinggi berkulit tan itu. " Kim jongin, sekertarisnya tuan park." Ucap kyungsoo, dan pria tan itu tersenyum dan menyapa kyungsoo.

" Lama tidak berjumpa kyungsoo." Ucap jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol rasanya senang tidak bertemu dengan baekhyun, kesibukan baekhyun membuat chanyeol memiliki alasan kepada keluarganya untuk tidak bisa bertemu atau sekedar membawa baekhyun untuk berkunjung kerumah keluarga park, jadi sudah beberapa hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya irene, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja bersama, makan malam, bahkan menghadiri acara musik kesukaan irene, sungguh romantis chanyeol ini.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan rasanya kepalanya sangat sakit sekali, nafsu makannya pun hilang, setelah beberapa hari mengurus project yang menggila, akhirnya hari ini baekhyun dapat pulang pukul 7 malam setelah malam-malam sebelumnya dia bahkan pulang pukul dua malam. Kantor sudah sepi, baekhyun rasanya tidak kuat untuk sekedar menyetir mobilnya sampai rumah, minta telpon orang rumahpun percuma karna ibu dan ayahnya sedang ke singapore menghadiri acara peresmian game baru disana, akhirnya baekhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi chanyeol setelah sebelumnya menghubi kyungsoo dan luhan tapi mereka tidak menjawab mungkin sedang sibuk atau sudah tidur.

" Halo chan kau dimana." Tanya baekhyun, entah kenapa rasanya lantai basement yang dipijaknya seolah berputar-putar

" Aku ditempat teman, ada apa baek.?" Jawab chanyeol

" Bisa kau menjemputku dikantor, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, aku tidak ingin naik taksi saat kondisiku seperti ini." Tambah simungil

" Astaga baek kau manja sekali, pulanglah sendiri, bawa saja mobilmu dengan pelan, kau akan baik-baik saja, sudah aku sibuk." Tutup chanyeol

Sambungan telpon pun terputus dengan bebarengan baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, baekhyun pingsan di basement kantornya, setelah beberapa menit baekhyun terjatuh ada seorang security melintas dan lantas menghampiri baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri, melihat baekhyun pingsan lantas security itu menghubungi ambulance untuk membawa atasannya itu kerumah sakit.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dia mengedarkaan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. " A-aku dimana."

" Kau dirumah sakit, kau pingsan semalam dibasement." Ucap kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu.

" Aku pingsan."

" Iya kau pingsan, kata dokter kau kurang nutrisi dan dehidrasi parah, dan kau juga stress kelelahan bekerja, dan lambungmu juga bermasalah."

" Astaga." Ucap baekhyun tidak percaya " Kyungie apa ayah dan ibu tahu aku dirumah sakit."

" Tidak." Jawab kyungsoo singkat

" Bagus, ayah dan ibu masih 2 minggu disana, jangan beritahu mereka, aku tidak mau merusak moment mereka oke."

" baiklah. Kalau chanyeol, apa aku perlu memberitahunya.?" Tanya kyungsoo

" Tidak usah.." jawab baekhyun lemah

" Kenapa?, bukannya dia calon suamimu, harusnya dia menemanimu disini, bukan aku."

" ah sudahlah kyung aku mau tidur, belikan aku bubur abalone dan susu strawbery, makanan rumah sakit tidak cocok untukku.

" ish anak ini baiklah."

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar rawat vip baekhyun untuk membelikan apa yang dipinta oleh atasannya itu, baekhyun itu sebenarnya mudah sakit apa lagi kalau dia sedang stress dan banyak fikiran nafsu makannya akan hilang dan dampaknya akan mengganggu kesehatan fisiknya, dan bodohnya anak itu tidak pernah sadar akan penyakitnya, kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar baekhyun sambil bergumam.

" Baek apa kau tahu chanyeol memiliki kekasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flash back**_

" _Hyung maaf aku terlambat, kenapa kau meminta bicara diluar kantor saat jam kerjaa huh." Ucap kyungsoo setelah menemukan cfe yang dimaksud luhan._

" _Kyungsoo ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai baekhyun." Ucap luhan pelan_

" _baekhyun, memangnya ada hyung." Tanya kyungsoo penasaran_

" _Jadi beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihat chanyeol di salah satu cafe."_

" _Terus." Pinta kyungsoo_

" _Kau tau kyungja, aku melihat park chanyeol dengan seorang perempuan, dia mesra sekali, bahkan kau tahu, park chanyeol memeluk dan mencium wanita itu." Ucap luhan lagi_

" _APA!." Kyungsoo melotot seolah mata bulatnya akan keluar, dan dia menutup segera mulutnya tidak percaya. " brengsek, park sialan." Kyungsoo mengumpat_

" _Sangat berengsek tepatnya, aku tahu kalau mereka di jodohkan karna byung sajangnim dan ayah chanyeol bersahabat, tapi kenapa chanyeol memperlakukan baekhyun seperti itu, ish rasanya aku ingin membunih pria brengsek itu."_

" _hyung apa kita harus memberitahu baekhyun tentang ini." Tanya kyungsoo_

" _Aku rasa ini belum saatnya kyungja, lagi pula baekhyun akan membela chanyeol, seberapapun chanyeol menyakiti baekhyun, sepertinya baekhyun akan tetap menerima chanyeol, karna dia juga tidak mungkin mengecewakan byun sajangnim kan."_

" _Ah iya tentu saja."_

" _untuk sementara mari rahasiakan ini."_

" _baiklah hyung."_

 _ **Flash back end**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bosan berada dikamarnya seharian, setelah dua hari dirawat dirumah saakit dia hanya ditemai kyungsoo atau luhan dan sehun yang sesekali menemani luhan untuk menemani baekhyun dirumah sakit, tapi hari ini baik kyungsoo maupun luhan tidakmengunjungi baekhyun dirumah sakit, nyatanya ini membuat baekhyun sedikit bosan, akhirnya baekhyun memilih untuk keluar dan sedikit berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit.

Baekhyun kini tengah duuk di kursi taman rumah sakit, udaranya cukup segar, bau tanah sehabis hujan cukup membuat baekhyun rilex. " Ah aku kelamaan berbaring sepertinya otot-ototku tegang."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri baekhyun, seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan surai blondenya, sepertinya laki-laki ini berwajah blasteran, laki-laki itu duduk disamping baekhyun setelah sebelumnya dia meminta ijin kepada baekhyun untuk ikut duduk dikursi yang diduduki baekhyun.

" Permisi apa aku boleh duduk disini." Ucap laki-laki itu.

" Ah ya tentu saja silahkan, lagian ini bangku rumah sakit mana mungkin aku melarangmu." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah laki-laki itu, entah kenapa laki-laki itu seolah tidak berkedip melihat eye smile baekhyun.

" Sangat cantik." Ucap laki-laki itu pelan.

" Maaf...apa kau mengatakan sesuatu." Tanya baekhyun.

" Oh sorry, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, perkenalkan namaku kris, kris wu." Ucap silaki-laki bersuari blonde itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Oh iya, aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun." Ucap simungil

" Senang berkenalan denganmu baekhyun." Ucap kris

" iya aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu."

Baekhyun dan kris mengobrol banyak, tentang kenapa baekhyun sampai dirawat dirumah sakit, dan kenapa kris ada dirumah sakit, kris pun menjelaskan bahwa dia sementara tinggal dikorea karna ada mega proyek yang sedang dia kerjakan, setelah proyeknya selesai dia akan kembali ke china, dan baekhyun pun menanyakan sedang aopa kris di rumah sakit, dan kris mengatakan dia sedang mengunjungi salah satu staffmya yang kecelakaan kerja beberapa wktu yang lalu.

Tanpa terasa baekhyun sudah cukup lama mengobrol dengan kris sampai-sampai baekhyun lupa kalau dia ada pemeriksaan jam 5 sore, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali keruangan rawatnya setelah berpamitan kepada kris, kris memberikan kartu namanya kepada baekhyun, jikalau nanti baekhyun perlu bantuan, untuk mencari hotel atau apartment, kris akan dengan senang hati membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau makan apa sayang sampai perutmu terasa sakit seperti ini.?"

" Entahlah yeol sepertinya aku makan seafood, perutku tidak cocok sepertinya." Ucap irene

" Untung dokter tidak menyuruhmu untuk dirawat, hanya perlu istirahat saja, lain kali jangan pernah makan makanan yang membuatmu sakit." Ucap chanyeol, sambil menjawil hidung lancip irene.

" Iya chanyeol. Aku ketoilet sebentar dan kau tunggu disini yeol." Pinta irene.

" Baik, jangan terlalu lama sayang." Ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan, banyak orang dirumah sakit, apakah semua orang sakit fikir chanyeol, sampai atensinya tertuju kepada sosok mungil yang mengenakan baju rumah sakit dan berjalan sambil mendorong infusnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan matanya sayu.

" Baekhyun, jadi benar kau sakit." Gumam chanyeol.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa iba didalam benak chanyeol, anak itu sakit, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengabari chanyeol, chanyeol kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat baekhyun minta untuk dijemput, apakah pada saat itu baekhyun benar-benar sakit, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam benak chanyeol, tapi chanyeol segera menghapus semua pergolakan batinnya saat simungil sudah hilang dari atensinya.

" Hey kau melamun eoh." Ucap irene

" Ah kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Pinta chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini dokter sudah mengijinkan baekhyun untuk pulang, 5 hari sudah baekhyun mendapatkan perawatan, dokter sudah mengijinkan baekhyun untuk pulang dan 3 hari lagi baekhyun harus kembali kerumah sakit untuk kontrol, dokter juga memperingatkan baekhyun untuk mengatur pola makannya dan perbanyak istirahat, kyungsoo yang menjemput baekhyun dan dia juga mendengarkan apa yang dokter katakan kepada baekhyun.

" Tuh dengar apa yang dokter ucapkan byun baekhyun, kalau kali ini kau melewatkan makanmu lagi, aku bersumpah akan berhenti menjadi sekertarismu, dan kau tahu aku harus berbohong kepada paman dan bibi perihal keadaanmu, ah astaga tuhan maafkan aku." Ucap kyungsoo.

" Errr kau berlebihan kyung, baiklah baiklah aku akan lebih baik menjaga kesehatanku sekarang." Timpal simungil. " Dan kyung apakah chanyeol ada mencariku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan wajah baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, baekhyun pun sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan kyungsoo perihal chanyeol.

" Ah tidak ada ya, baiklah tidak apa-apa." Cicit simungil

" Baek apa kau menyukainya, menyukai park chanyeol.?" Tanya kyungsoo

" Ah itu, kau tahu kyung, sebenarnya aku dan chanyeol pernah satu kampus di otawa, tapi karna aku pindah ke seoul saat semester 4, jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, dan kau tahu kyung, aku sudah menyukai chanyeol sejak saat itu."

Deg

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, sungguh berarti saat dirinya menunjukan foto chanyeol waktu itu kepada baekhyun sebenarnya baekhyun sudah mengenal chanyeol dan keluarga, astaga ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

" Baek, aku takut kau tersakiti, jika kau tahu park chanyeol yang sebenarnya." Gumam kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NB :** anyeong ninie here, uuhhh seneng bisa up lagi, awalnya ninie bingung tentang pemeran perempuannya, tapi ninie tetap kan kalau yang membawa duri-duri menyayat kisah cinta chanbaek adalah mba irene, hihi maafkan kalau sejauh ini ceritanya masih datar-datar ajja, akan lebih dimaksimalkan dichap selanjutnya, ff ini ga akan panjang-panjang lebih dari 2k words ko, dan makasih buat readernim yang udah baca, follow sama like ff ini, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sesuatu untuk membuat aku semakin semangat lagi,yeeeaayy see u next chap

CHANBAEK ITS REAL


	4. Chapter 4

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu sebelum pernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol, baekhyun masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya sampai teriakan seseorang menintrupsi kegiatannya memeriksa berkas kerjanya.

" Ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan di kantorku jam kerja seperti ini." Tanya baekhyun heran, iya tiba-tiba nyonya byun datang kekantor baekhyun tanpa kabar sebelumnya.

" Hey satu minggu lagi pernikahanmu dengan chanyeol baek, kau kabari chanyeol, kita akan ke butik untuk feeting baju pengantin." Ucap nyonya byun.

" Tapi ibu, aku masih sibuk, bisakah kita tunda sampai besok." Ucap simungil

" Tidak..sekarang juga kau harus ikut ibu, dan ibunya chanyeol sudah menunggu dibutik kabari chanyeol sekarang juga." Perintah nyonya byun

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, dia tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan ibunya, mau tidak mau dia meninggalkan semua berkas pekerjaanya, dan mengalihkan semuanya kepada kyungsoo dan luhan, setelah itu baekhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi chanyeol, satu kali tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, sampai yang kedua kalinya baekhyun menghubungi, panggilannya di angkat, dan dengan sangat terkejut saat mendapati yang mengangkat telpon bukannya chnayeol, melainkan seorang perempuan.

" Yeobuseo," Ucap perempuan di sebrang sana.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, dia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya, dan menenangkan ucapannya. " ya, apa chanyeol ada." Ucap baekhyun

" Oh ini byun baekhyun, yang merebut calon tunanganku ternyata." Ucap perempuan itu ketus.

" A-apa maksudmu.?" Tanya baekhyun

" Kau tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh baek, aku tahu, kau senangkan akan menikah dengan chanyeol walaupun kau tahu chanyeol hanya memanfaatkanmu, kalau aku jadi kau lebih baik aku membatalkan semua perjodohan ini." Ucap perempuan itu semakin memprofokasi baekhyun.

" Dengar siapapun kau, aku hanya berniat membantu keluarganya, karna ini semua permintaan ayahku dan paman jaejoong yang sudah berteman sejak lama, jadi diam dan hentikan omong kosongmu itu, katakan pada chanyeol aku dan ibunya menunggu di butik untuk feeting baju pernikahan kami."

Baekhyun menutup panggilannya sepihak, entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi tembemnya, sesak, sakit itu yang baekhyun rasakan saat ini, perasaannya semasa kuliah memaksa baekhyun untuk menangis, perasaan yang baekhyun miliki pada chanyeol saat itu menyebabkan baekhyun sangat tersakiti walaupun dia tahu maksud chanyeol menikah dengannya adalah demi kestabilan perusahaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, acara pemberkatan pernikahan dilakukan di greja dengan dekorasi serba putih nan cantik, baekhyun mengenakan stelan tuxedo putih dan chanyeol mengetakan stelan jas hitam di padukan dengan dasi berwarna marun, rambut chanyeol ditata keatas, sungguh semakin membuat chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan altar menunggu baekhyun yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan digandeng oleh tuan byun, semua tamu undangan seketika menunjukan atensinya kepada baekhyun, sungguh cantik baekhyun hari ini, senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya sangat cantik, bahkan chanyeolpun mengakui itu, baekhyun sangat manis dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersmaan, entah kenapa membayangkan itu hatinya jadi merasa gugup, tapi chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh semua perasaan itu.

" Ingat ini hanya pura-pura chanyeol." Gumam chanyeol

Baekhyun sampai di altar, dan kini tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan chanyeol setelah tuan byun menyerahkan baekhyun kepada chanyeol, pendeta yang sebentar lagi akan mengikrarkan janji suci kedua anak adam ini.

" Aku nikahkan kedua anak adam atas ijin tuhan yang mempersatuka mereka dalam ikatana suci pernikahan, cinta yang tulus dan suci, byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol apakah kalian bersedia untuk sehidup dan semati dalam janji pernikah." Ucap sang pendeta

" Saya bersedia." Ucap chanyeol.

" Saya bersedia." Ucap baekhyun.

" Baiklah dengan ini tuhan telah merestui kalian,"

Tepukan tamu membahana diseluruh ruangan gereja, chanyeol menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari mungil baekhyun, begitupun baekhyun sebaliknya, semua tamu undangan tampak bahagia melihat kedua anak adam ini mengikat janji suci mereka, begitupun dengan kedua keluarga yang tidak hentinya tersenyum bahkan nyonya byun sempat menangis bahagia.

" Kisseu..kisseu..kisseu.." serentak tamu undangan meminta mereka untuk berciuman, jujur ini sangat canggung bagi baekhyun, mana mungkin chanyeol akan menciumnya karna baekhyun tahu, chanyeol tidak pernah menginginkan untuk ada dihidupnya, tapi diluar dugaan baekhyun tiba0-tiba chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya kearah wajah baekhyun, dan dalam hitungan detik bibir keduanya sudah menempel dengan sempurna, baekhyun terkejut dan reflek mengalungkan tangannya di leher chanyeol, ciuman yang sangat intens, semua tau undangan bertepuk riuh

" Jangan fikir aku sudah menyukaimu karna aku menciummu, ini hanya untuk membahagiakan ibu dan ayahku, agar mereka tidak curiga." Bisik chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Resepsi pernikahan sudah berlalu, chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke apartment milik chanyeol, chanyeol tidak ingin baekhyun tinggal dengan orang tuanya, karna nantinya chanyeol akan terus berpura-pura didepan keluarganya, akhirnya chanyeol membawa baekhyun untuk tinggal diapartemennya,

" Itu kamar utamanya, hanya ada satu kamar disini, kau bisa tidur dikasur, aku yang akan tidur di sofa yang ada dikamar." Ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan chanyeol, mereka sudah menikah, apakah chanyeol sebegitu membencinya kah sampai dia tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya, baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dimata chanyeol.

" Ah tidak usah chan, kau saja yang tidur di ranjang, biar aku yang tidur di sofa, lagian aku ini kecil, sofa itu tidak muat untuk ukuran tubuhmu." Ucap simungil

" Baiklah terserah kau saja baek." Ucap chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya dia membersihkan dirinya, sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan, baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi langsung duduk di sofa dan menaikan selimutnya, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam

" Selamat tidur chan." Gumam simungil, dan tanpa ada jawaban apa-apa dari chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Sehunie, jika kau tahu calon suamimu tidak mencintaimu, dan dia menikahimu karna dia memanfaatkanmu, apa yang bakal kau lakukan.?" Tanya luhan kepada sang kekasih yang kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya di paha luhan, dan luhan sambil memainkan rambut hitam sehun

" Ralat sayang, aku tidak akan punya suami, aku akan punya istri." Ucap sehun

" Sehun, aku serius." Rengek luhan kepada sehun

" errr aku hanya bercanda sayang, menurutku, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, dan membuat orang itu tidak akan bisa jauh dariku." Ucap sehun

" Caranya.?" Tanya luhan

" dengan ini."

Sehun langsung menubruk luhan dan membuat luhan terlentang dengan sehun diatasnya, sehun mengecup bibirnya intens, melumat halus dan mencoba supaya luhan juga membuka mulutnya, akhirnya luhan membuka mulutnya, sehun bergrilia meluat setiap inchi rongga bibir luhan, satu erangan tertahan lolos dari bibir luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

" Emmmppphhh."

" Kau menikmatinya sayang." Ucap sehun

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengecupi perpotongan leher luhan, meninggalkan bekas bercak kepemilikannya di leher luhan.

" Ahhh sehunie."

Luhan medesah saat sehun mulai melucuti pakaiannya mengecup setiap inci dada halus luhan dan menghisap halus nipple luhan, luhan menggelinjing menikmati sentuhan yang sehun lakukan, dadanya kini dipenui bercak kemerehan yang ditinggalkan sehun, saat sehun akan menelanjangi luhan lebih jauh, tiba-tiba suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan mari –menelanjangi-luhan, sehun geram siapa yang bertamu keapartemen luhan saat dia dan luhan sedang melakukan kegiatan panas mereka.

" Ahh shit siapa yang datang disaat seperti ini." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan bangkit dan mengecup bibir sehun, " Kita lanjutkan nanti sayang." Luhan bangkit dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya lagi, dan melihat kearah intercome untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan itu kyungsoo, tapi dengan siapa dia datang ke apartementnya.

" Hyung, kenapa kalau lama sekali membukakan pintunya eoh, dan wtf." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya terkejut," dan apa ini dilehermu." Tambah kyungsoo.

" Diam, harusnya aku yang bertanya mau apa kau ke apartmentku malam-malam begini, dan siapa dia.?" Tanya luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang datang bersama kyungsoo.

" Ey hyung apa kau akan membiarkan aku dan temanku di luar." Ucap kyungsoo

" Baiklah ayo masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini di aprtment chanyeol, baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu bangun, dia sudah terbiasa bangun pukul lima pagi, jadi saat dia bangun dia masih melihat chanyeol yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, sangat damai dan tampan, baekhyun masih tidak menyangka kalau dia kini telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga park.

Baekhyun sedang berkutat di dapur saat mendapati chanyeol sudah turun dengan stelan jas kerjanya, baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apakah chnayeol akan bekerja, ini hari pertama setelah pernikahan mereka, seriusan chanyeol akan bekerja, setidaknya itu yang kini meliputi benak simungil.

" Chan, apa kau akan kekantor hari ini.?" Cicit baekhyun.

" Iya, kau bisa lihat sendiri baek, aku ada meeting dengan kris wu hari ini." Jawab chanyeol.

" Tapi chan, kita baru saja menikah, apa kata orang nanti." Tambah simungil

" Jadi apa mau-mu, kita bulan madu berdua. Ish baekhyun buang jauh-jauh keinganmu, sudah aku katakan padamu, jangan bertingkah di depanku, bahkan aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini asal kau tahu." Ucap chanyeol sarkatis

" CUKUP!." Teriak baekhyun, " Kau memang tidak mencintaiku karna kau punya kekasih iyakan, tapi bisakah kau menghargai aku, hargai aku sebagai manusia yang memiliki perasaan chan, apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat melihatmu bergandengan dengan perempuan lain." Baekhyun kalap dan mengatakan semuanya yang dia tahu kepada chanyeol

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, melihat setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit laki-laki yang sudah jadi pasangan hidupnya itu, tapi bukan park chanyeol namanya kalau dia memiliki sisi hati yang lembut saat melihat baekhyun menangis, bahkan chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja pergi ego di hatinya masih sangat menguasai chanyeol.

" Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu." Ucap chanyeol sambil berlalu

Baekhyun terdiam dan terduduk di kursi dapur, terisak menahan sakit yang menghantam hatinya, entahlah apa kah dia akan bertahan dengan kehidupan rumah tangga terpaksa yang dibangunnya bersama chanyeol, padahal hati kecilnya sangat mengharapkan chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Yeol, aku fikir kau sedng bulan madu bersma baekhyun, kenapa hari ini kau malah muncul dikantor." Tanya jongin.

" Bulan madu, kau bercanda kai, tidak ada hal seperti itu dalam pernikahanku dengan baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol

" Kau gila chanyeol, kau akan membuat semua orang curiga kalau hari ini kau muncul dikantor, apa lagi sehari setelah kau menikah." Tambah jongin

" Diamlah kai, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu, kapan kris wu akan datang kekantor." Tanya chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Dia membatalkannya, karna awalnya dia tidak tahu kau menikah kemarin, dia kembali ke china dan akan ke korea minggu depan." Ucap jongin santai

" Wtf.." Ucap chanyeol frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi sore baekhyun memilih untuk merapikan pakaiannya di lemari setelah tadi siang dia kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya, chanyeol pasti tidak akan pulang cepat, baekhyun sudah tahu itu, hatinya semakin mencolos saat mendapati dia bahkan tinggal seatap dengan laki-laki yang tidak pernah mengharapkannya sama sekali. Satu tarikan nafas lolos dari mulut baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam tapi chanyeol masih saja belum pulang, kemana fikirnya laki-laki itu, dia kawathir takutnya terjadi sesuatu kepada suaminya itu, akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa dia memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi chanyeol.

" Chan kau dimana kenapa kau belum pulang." Ucap simungil

Tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, yang terdengar justru malah suara musik yang sangat keras disana, dimana chanyeol fikir baekhyun saat ini, dia terus terusan memanggil manggil chanyeol, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu tidak menjawab, sampai beberapa detik berlalu seorang pria berbicara.

" Kau teman pemilik ponsel ini, dia sangat mabuk, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa pulang." Ucap seseorang disana.

" Ah aku suaminya, kalau boleh tahu dimana dia sekarang.?" Ucap baekhyun

" Dia ada di two moons club, kau bisa menjemputnya disini."

" Ah baik aku akan kesana."

Baekhyun menyambar kunci mobilnya setelah mengambil jaketnya, dia langsung turun ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya, setelah dimobil dia langsung melesat menuju club dimana chanyeol berada sekarang, tiga puluh menit berlalu baekhyun sampai di club itu, dia memasuki club itu, jujur ini kali pertama baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di sebuah club malam, bau asap rokok dan alkohol bercampur menjadi satu, baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat sampai dia menemukan sosok laki-laki tinggi yang sudah terkapar di meja bar, baekhyun berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri chanyeol.

" Ah tuan, ini ponsel suami anda, dia terlalu banyak minum." Ucap seorang bartender.

" Ah terimakasih tuan, aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang juga." Ucap baekyun

Baekhyun membawa chanyeol keluar club dengan susah payah dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di jok depan, saat baekhyun tengah memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada chanyeol tiba-tiba mata chanyeol terbuka dengan tatapan sayunya.

Cup

Bibir chanyeol menyentuh bibir baekhyun, dan melumatnya dengan halus dan intens, baekhyun terkejut sangat terkejut saat kata-kata yang diucapkan chanyeol lebih menampar hatinya disela ciuman mereka chanyeol menggumamkan nama orang lain.

"Irene-irene maafkan aku." Ucap chanyeol yang langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tes

Air mata keluar dari mata sipit itu membasahi pipi tembem baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB :** bagaimana dengan chap sekarang, jujur aku ajja yang ngetiknya emosi sekali, tapi apa boleh buat, aku suka bgt sama sifat baekhyun yang sabarnya sekuat batu karang, dan sifat chanyeol yang angcadh aneud hihihi, makasih untukl kalian yang sudah ninggalin reviewnya di chap sebelumnya, review kalian menyemangatiku, aku mencintai kalian

Salam chanbaek its real ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian dimana chanyeol menciumnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan dia malah menggumamkan nama perempuan lain di mulutnya, dan sekarang baekhyun juga jadi tahu siapa nama perempuan yang bersama chanyeol selama ini, baekhyun tidak pernah menyuarakan protesnya terhadap chanyeol, bahkan saat chanyeol bertelepon mesra dengan irene didepan matanya, sungguh sangat menyakitkan kan.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu pernikahannya dengan chanyeol sangat amat hambar, sampai dimana baekhyun rasanya ingin pulang saja dan kembali kepada ibu dan ayahnya, hari ini baekhyun memilih untuk makan disebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari kantornya, dengan tanpa ditemani kyungsoo maupun luhan, dia duduk sendiri sampai seorang laki-laki tinggi menyapanya terlebih dahulu,

" Hai kau byun baekhyun-kan." Ucap laki-laki tinggi itu.

" Ah iya, kau-kau kris wu, ah senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap simungil

" Wah kau masih mengingatku ternyata." Ucap kris

" Tentu saja aku memiliki ingatan seperti gajah asal kau tahu." Tambah simungil

Kris tertawa " Tapi badanmu tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang gajah asal kau." Timpal kris, " Apa aku boleh duduk disini.?" Tanya kris

" Oh astaga aku lupa, silahkan duduk." Ucap simungil

Kris dan baekhyun mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai bisnis mereka masing-masing, bahkan kris tak pernah berhenti untuk memperhatikan baekhyun, wajah mungil baekhyun, bibir tipisnya, senyumnya yang manis, entah kenapa semakin lama kris memperhatikannya kris malah semakin tertarik kepada baekhyun. Sampai ucapan baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan kris.

" Kris apa kau memiliki apartment atau perumahan.?" Tanya baekhyun

" Ah iya, kau mau rumah atau apartment baek.?" Tanya kris.

" Mmm karna sekarang aku tinggal di apartment, jadi aku ingin rumah saja, apa kau bisa mencarikan aku rumah.?" Ucap simungil berikutnya.

" Tentu, itu adalah pekerjaanku, kau mau rumah seperti apa.?" Tanya kris

" Aku ingin seperti apa ya, apa kau bisa mencarikan aku rumah yang minimalis tidak terlalu luas, tapi memiliki halaman depan dan belakang yang cukup luas, soalnya aku ingin memiliki taman untuk anak-anakku kelak."

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun begitu saja, anak-anak fikirnya, bahkan chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali walaupun pernikahannya sudah lebih dari satu bulan, apakah dia akan punya anak kelak bersama chanyeol, baekhyun menaeik nafasnya pelan, sepertinya itu hal mustahil.

" Kau baik baek.?" Tanya kris

" Ah iya. Oya kris aku harus kembali kekantor, itu gedung kantorku." Tunjuk baekhyun kesalah satu gedung pencakar langit miliknya. " Kalau kau sudah menemukan rumah yang cocok untukku datanglah kekantor." Tambah simungil

" Oh oke baiklah baek." Ucap kris.

Baekyun meninggalkan kris terlebih dulu, ada seringaian misterius disudut bibir kris, entah kenapa ada debaran aneh didalam hati kris saat ini.

" Baek rasanya aku menyukaimu." Gumam kris

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Baek aku dan kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu, bisa kau luangkan waktumu sebentar." Ucap luhan

" Kau mau bicara apa hyung, katakan saja, aku sibuk sungguh." Ucap baekhyun tampa mengalihkan atensinya dari setumpuk dokumen dimejanya.

" Ini-" Ada jeda dalam kalimat luhan, sebelumnya luhan melirik kyungsoo terlebih dulu, dan disambut anggukan oleh kyungasoo. " Ini tentang kau dan chanyeol."

Baekhyun menghentikan acaranya mmeriksa berkas-berkasnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

" Aku dan chanyeol, mau mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di sofa, begitu pun dengan kyungsoo dan luhan.

Luhan dan kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang chanyeol yang memiliki kekasih, dan bahkan luhan pernah melihat chanyeol mencium perempuan itu didepan umum, dengan menggebu-gebu luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada baekhyun, tapi diluar ekspektasi mereka berdua baekhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum, lalu berujar sambil meninggalkan ruangannya.

" Aku sudah tahu hyung, aku bahkan sudah berbicara dengan perempuan itu, namanya irene." Baekhyun berjalan dan meninggalkan luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih membplakan matanya tidak percaya.

" Tapi baek, harusnya kau-" kalimat kyungsoo di potong oleh baekhyun.

" Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa kalian jangan khawatir, aku bahagia sejauh ini."

Baekhyun terdiam di rooftop gedungnya menikmati angin malam yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman, semuanya rasanya sepi, seperti apa yang dirasakan baekhyun saat ini, tanpa terasa waktu sudah malam, baekhyun buru-buru turun untuk pulang, pasti chanyeol sudah menunggunya dirumah.

Chnayeol sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dirumah, dia melihat lampu apartmentnya masih gelap, itu berarti baekhyun belum pulang, benar saja dia tidak menemukan sosok mungil itu berkeliaran diapartment miliknya.

" Ish dia gila kerja atau apa, kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang." Gerutu chanyeol. Tapi tak lama chanyeol sampai, pintu apartment terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil yang mengenakan kemeja putuh dengan jas yang dia selempangkan ditangan kanannya.

" Jadi kau baru pulang baek." Tanya chanyeol ketus.

" I-iya chan, aku tadi banyak pekerjaan, aku ingin besok bisa libur dengan tenang." Jawab simungil

" Besok aku akan kebusan selama 3 hari, ada urusan kantor." Chanyeol berbicara sambil dia melangkahkan kakinya ketangga untuk memasuki kamar mereka.

" Tapi chan ibu meminta kita untuk kerumahmu besok, katanya yoora noona akan mengadakan ulang tahun untuk ziyu." Tambah simungil sambil mengikuti chanyeol kekamar.

" Ish baekhyun, kau bisa datang sediri, ini proyek penting dan aku harus kesana, kai tidak bisa menghansle semuanya tanpa aku, jangan jadi manja padaku karna status kita baek, ingat posisimu apa." Tambah chanyeol

Deg

Seolah diingatkan kembali tentang apa dia dihidup chanyeol, baekhyun sudah tidak ingin berkata-kata apa-apa lagi, baekhyun memperhatikan chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi, setelah pria jangkung itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, baekhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa, menangis terisak menahan segala sakit yang dirasanya sampai akhirnya diapun tertidur di sofa dengan sisa jejak air mata di pipi tembamnya itu.

Chanyeol keluar setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk membersihkan dirinya, saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi tak menemukan baekhyun disitu, setelah berjalan kearah sofa nyatanya chanyeol melihat laki-laki manis itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

" Ish anak ini, apa dia tidak ingin mandi dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu." Ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol bangkit hendak menyelimuti baekhyun, dan chanyeol terkejut saat melihat jejak air mata di pipi baekhyun, fikir chanyeol, apakah baekhyun menangis, kenapa dia mengais, apa gara-gara chanyeol membatalkan untuk menghadiri ulang tahun ziyu, tapi keegoisan chanyeol mengalahkan setitik rasa iba dihatinya.

" Itu bukan urusanku." Lalu chanyeol

Besoknya benar chanyeol sudah tidak ada di apartmentnya, tanpa pamit, tanpa sepatah katapun, astaga apa setidak pentingnya kah baekhyun dimata chanyeol, sampai dia pergipun baekhyun tidak tahu. Baekhyun tersadar saat ponselnya menyala menampilkan nomor seseorang disana, baekhyun bergegas mengangkatnya.

" Yeobuseo.?" Ucap baekhyun

" Oh sepertinya kau baru bangun, apa aku mengganggumu." Tanya seseorang disebrang sana

" Ah tidak, ini siapa.?" Tanya si mungil

" Oh aku lupa, aku kris."

" Oh kris kau tahu nomor ponselku.?" Ucap simungil

" Oh itu bukan hal yang rumit untuk mencari tahu tentang CEO Scolar Technology." Tambah kris.

" Ah kau berlebihan kris, lalu ada apa kau menelponku.?"

" Oya rumah pesananmu sudah siap, kapan kau mau melihatnya.?" Tanya kris

" Oya, waah benarkah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini, aku akan siap-siap dulu, kau kirimkan saja alamatnya akan aku temui kau disana." Ucap simungil semangat

" Baiklah-baikalah." Ucap kris

Telponpun terputus, dan baekhyun lantas bangun dari sofa tempat biasa tidur selama satu bulan ini, rasanya kini dia sudah nyaman harus tidur disofa, pinggangnya pun kini sudah terbiasa. Baekhyun bergegas tak ingin kris menunggunya terlalu lama.

" Aku akan membeli rumah, dan akan pindah saat semua pernikahan ini semakin memburuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kyung aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap si laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

" Diam aku akan mengajarimu, lihat seperti ini caranya aish masa kau tidak bisa." Ucap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kini sedang berada di apartment milik kai, entah sejak kapan mereka berdua dekat, kai mengundang kyungsoo untuk datang ke apartmentnya dan membuatkan kai pai pisang, dan itu langsung di iyakan oleh kyungsoo, menurut sumber kai dan kyungsoo bisa dekat karena kai mengikuti kyungsoo di akun SNS,nya dan ternyata mereka sering meninggalkan komentar satu sama lain.

" Kau tidak bertemu baekhyun hari ini." Tanya kai

" Aku sudah mengajaknya keluar tapi katanya dia ada urusan, jadi yasudah, dan kai katanya chanyeol sedang kebusan ada urusan bisnis kenapa kau tidak ikut, bukannya kau sekertarisnya." Tanya kyungsoo yang masih asik mengutak ngatik pai-nya.

" A-apa, busan."

" Iya busan." Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kai dan memicingkan matanya, menatap curiga laki-laki didepannya. " Kau Kim jongin katakan padaku kemana sebenarnya si park brengsek chanyeol itu."

" A-aku tidak, ah jelas saja dia kebusan, benar, aku tidak ikut karna, aku juga memiliki pekerjaan di seoul kyung." Ucap kai gagap.

" Kai, kau tahu, aku tidak suka laki-laki yang berbohong, dan menutupi sesuatu hal yang buruk dengan kebohongan, kau tahu kai." Ucap kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan kai.

" Aish aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu kyung." Ucap kai

Kyungsoo menatap kai, dan mengambil tangan kai yang tergantung disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh kai. Dan mengecupnya sayang.

" Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita sering bertukar pesan di SNS, jadi kalau kaupun begitu katakan padaku semuanya jujur padaku, agar aku lebih menyukaimu lagi." Ucap kyungsoo pelan

Jongin semakin bingung dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya kepada kyungsoo kemana sebenarnya chanyeol pergi.

" Di sebenarnya tidak pergi ke busan kyung, dia ke jeju bersama-" Kai memotong kalimatnya.

" Bersama siapa kai." Tanya kyungsoo lagi

" Bersama iIrene." Cicit kai.

" Brengsek." Gumam kyungsoo yang tanpa bisa didengar oleh kai " Terimakasih karna kau mau jujur padaku."

Cup

Kyungsoo memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir tebal kai, dan sungguh laki-laki berkulit tan itu terlonjak kaget dibuatnya, dan kai pun tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini, kapan dia akan mendapatkan ciuman dari kyungsoo lagi. Akhirnya ciuman panas pun terjadi.

.

.

.

" Kau senang sayang.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Tentu yeol, aku sangat bahagia bisa berlibur denganmu." Ucap Irene

Ckrek

Ckrek

Dari kejauhan seseorang mengambil foto kemesraan chanyeol dan irene, sebenarnya irene telah menyewa seorang paparaji untuk mengabadikan setiap moment dirinya dan chanyeol, dan menyuruh orang itu mengirimkannya kepada baekhyun, tapi chanyeol tidak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa irene melakukan hal tersebut. Chanyeol pernah bilang bahwa harus baekhyun yang menceraikannya, jadi agar baekhyun lebih cepat menceraikan chanyeol alangkah bagusnya irene bertindak secepat mungkin untuk memisahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Ponsel irene berdering saat chanyeol dan irene tengah makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah yang sudah di sewa chanyeol untuknya.

" Sebentar yeol sepertinya clientku telpon." Ucap irene sambil mengelus tangan chanyeol.

" Ah angkat saja sayang tak apa."

Irene berjalan menjauh dari meja makan, sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya dan bergumam penuh kewaspadaan.

" Hai sayang, kau dimana? Apa uangnya sudah sampai.?" Ucap irene

" Tentu, sampai kapan kau dan si bodoh chanyeol di jeju huh." Ucap laki-laki disebrang sana.

" besok aku akan pulang, aku akan bilang kalau besok aku ada pemotretan."

" Baguslah, dan jangan berani bermain api dengannya, atau aku bunuh dia."

" Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu, baiklah aku tutup sebelum chanyeol curiga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Waah kris rumahnya sangat bagus, maaf aku kemalaman ya, ibu mertuaku tadi mengundang aku untuk kerumahnya karna ponakan dari suamiku ulang tahun, makanya aku terlambat." Ucap simungil yang tidak menyadari ucapannya merubah raut muka kris.

" Mertua, kau sudah menikah baekhyun.?" Tanya kris

" Iya, aku sudah menikah satu bulan lalu." Ucap simungil sambil menunjukan cicncin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. " Kenapa kau seperti terkejut begitu kris." Tambah baekhyun.

" Ah tidak hanya saja aku- aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah menikah, kalau aku boleh tahu, pria mana yang beruntung mendapatkanmu?" Tanya kris penasaran

" Oh suamiku, ah dia chanyeol, park chanyeol.?" Ucap baekhyun.

" Chan—chanyeol." Kris hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri."

" Iya—apa kau mengenalnya.? Perusahaanya juga bergerak dibidang yang sama denganmu." Ucap baekhyun.

" Ah tidak baek, aku tidak mengenal suamimu." Ucap kris, kenapa kris harus berbohong pada baekhyun, kenpa rasanya kris tidak ingin baekhyun tahu kalau dia dan chanyeol sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

" Aku akan membuatmu berpaling darinya baek." Gumam kris

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NB :** ada yang ga puas kah sama chap ini, aku ga akan buat kris jadi pelakor ko disini hahahahaha, tapi ga tau juga deng kita liat nanti saja , aku senang bgt sudah bisa lanjut cerita ini sampai chap 5, dan tolong jangan benci chanyeol disini yak yak hihi, dan aku ngucapin terimakasih buat yg udah review, follow sama like ff ini uuh aku menyayangi kalian, please tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk ff ini see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Oke kris terimakasih aku suka dengan rumahnya dan sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau, dan kapan aku bisa—" ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat ponselnya berdering menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya, baekhyun lekas membuka pesan masuk itu.

 **Unknown Number**

 **Baekhyun kau harus tahu ini, semoga kau menyukainya.**

Baekhyun sungguh dibuat terkejut saat mendapati sebuah pesan masuk yang mana menampilkan sosok chanyeol tengah merangkul seorang perempuan disebuah pantai, baekhyun yakini itu adalah suaminya dan irene, iya baekhyun tahu kalau perempuan itu adalah irene, baekhyun terdiam, rasanya ingin segera meraung meluapkan semua rasa pedihnya saat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannua karna masih ada kris dihadapannya.

" Ah kris aku akan pulang, dan bagaimana pembayaran rumah ini." Tanya baekhyun.

" Oh baiklah baek, kau bisa datang kekantorku, nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan Kim Minseok, dia adalah orang marketing dia akan mengurus semua surat-suratnya untukmu." Tambah kris.

" Baiklah kris aku pamit."

Baekhyun meninggalkan kris yang masih terdiam didepan pagar bercat putih itu, ada apa pikirnya kenapa raut wajah baekhyun berubah 180 derajat, kenapa dia sangat murung setelah membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak pikiran kris saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Chan kapan kau akan membelikan aku cincin untuk tunangan kita.?" Tanya irene

" Kau sangat mau cincin itu sayang, bahkan aku bisa membelikan yang lebih dari cincin itu." Ucap chanyeol.

" Benarkah." Jawab irene

"Tentu."

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap irene yang kini tengah duduk di kursi pinggir pantai, lantas setelah itu chanyeol berjongkok dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuan, berjongkok didepan kekasihnya itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan warna merah, dan membukanya didepan irene. Irene menutup mulutnya terkejut saat chanyeol sudah berlutut dan membuka kotak merah itu.

" Irene mulai saat ini kau milik park chanyeol seorang." Chanyeol menyematkan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis irene

" Ah chan, aku hanya milikmu." Ucap irene sambil memeluk chanyeol, dan chanyeol pun membalas pelukan irene, tanpa chanyeol ketahui irene menyeringai.

" Aku menang baekhyun." Gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, sudah bisa ditebak baekhyunlah pelakunya.

" Hey Byun baekhyun, ada apa denganmu.?" Tanya sipemilik rumah kyungsoo

" Kyung, aku." Tangis baekhyun pecah saat menceritakan semuanya kepada kyungsoo perihal chanyeol yang berbohong padanya, dan kyungsoo pun menceritakan kalau diapun sudah tahu dari kai kalau sebenarnya tidak ada proyek luar kota, baekhyun semakin menangis histeris, kyungsoo yang tidak tega hanya bisa mengelus halus pundak baekhyun sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Chanyeol sudah kembali ke apartment, tapi chanyeol tidak menemukan baekhyun dirumahnya, kemana laki-laki itu, ah chanyeol fikir itu bukan urusannya, biarkan saja dia mau pergi kemana pun sesuka hatinya, tanpa disadari saat chanyeol ingin mengambil air ke lemari es tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah note tertuju untuknya.

 _ **Maaf karna ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi aku meninggalkan pesan ini, aku akan menginap dirumah ibu selama 2 hari, karna ayah sakit.**_

 _ **Suamimu**_

 _ **Baekhyunee**_

" Baguslah kalau kau mau menginap, menginaplah yang lama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesehatan tuan Byun semakin memburuk, gagal ginjal yang dideritanya semakin hari semakin parah, tuan byun pun kini tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit, dia harus menjalani sedikitnya 2 kali cuci darah dalam sehari, baekhyun yang melihat ayahnya terkapar ditempat tidur merasakan sakit yang sama.

" Ayah, ayah harus sembuh lagi, apa ayah tidak ingin melihat cucu ayah dulu." Ucap simungil sambil memegang tangan tuan byun, yang kini sudah sangat terlihat kurus itu.

" Baek, chanyeol dimana?" Tanya tuan byun.

" Ah dia ada diluar." Jawab baekhyun

" Ayah ingin bicara padanya." Ucap tuan byun

Baekhyun keluar untuk memanggil chanyeol yang kini tengah menunggu diluar dengan tuan dan nyonya park.

" Chan ayah ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap baekhyun

" Ah baiklah."

Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat inap tuan byun, dan langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah tuan byun.

" Ayah memanggilku." Ucap chanyeol

" Chanyeol. Apa kau menyayangi baekhyun." Tanya tuan byun kepada chanyeol, seketika membuat chanyeol tersentak.

" Te-tentu, aku menyayanginya." Ucap chanyeol gugup.

" Baguslah, aku titip baekhyunku kepadamu, jangan pernah sakiti dia, karna dia itu hanya terlihat kuat diluar saja chanyeol, tapi hatinya sangat rapuh."

" Tentu ayah, aku akan menjaga baekhyun, dan ayah juga harus kembali sehat."

" A-aku." Nafas tuan byun tercekat " Aku tidak akan bisa melihat cucu-cucuku, aku titip baekhyunku kepadamu chan..."

Tuan byun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya hari itu, baekhyun yang mengetahui dari chanyeol langsung berhambur masuk dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya, dia menangis meraung sejadi-jadinya, masih tidak percaya kalau kini ayahnya meninggalkan dia dan ibunya.

Entah apa karna suami ungil dan ibu mertuanya tengah berduka chanyeol merasakan sedikit rasa ngilu dalam hatinya, kenapa melihat laki-laki mungil itu meraung-raung chanyeol mengiba dalam hatinya, sampai entah apa yang menariknya untuk mendekati baekhyun dan memegang pundak sempit baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

" Kau harus sabar baek.." Ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung menangis didalam pelukan chanyeol, chanyeol hanya bergeming ditempat tidak berkata apapun, hati kecilnya membisikannya untuk menenangkan laki-laki mungil ini, chanyeol balas memeluk baekhyun erat, yang lebih mungil masih terisak hebat didada chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seketika berita di semua stasiun televisi memberitakan bahwa tuan byun sudah wafat, salah satu konglomerat tersohor di korea selatan itu telas beristirahat selama-lamanya, baekhyun dan ibunya serta chanyeol dan tuan dan nyonya park turut serta mengantarkan tuan byun keperistirahatan terakhirnya, baekhyun masih terisak pelan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, mungkin jika kaca mata itu dibuka baekhyun akan menampakkan mata yang sembab karna terus terusan menangis, sedangkan nyonya byun terlihat sangat tegar walaupun dia juga sama terpukul atas kepergian suaminya.

" Kau tidak akan pulang ke apartment.?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Tidak aku akan menemani ibu sementara, kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah." Ucap simungil lemah.

" Baiklah aku akan menemuimu lagi besok." Sambung chanyeol

" Iya terimakasih chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya setelah tiga minggu kepergian tuan byun, nyonya byun jatuh sakit juga, baekhyun pun tidak tahu kenapa kondisi ibunya menjadi sangat lemah, dokter yang memeriksanyapun bingung akan kesehatan nyonya byun yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Baekhyun memberitahu chanyeol untuk sementara dia tidak bisa pulang dulu ke apartment sampai kondisi ibunya membaik.

Semua pekerjaan dikantor pun dia lempar alihkan ke kyungsoo dan luhan, dan Ainsoft dia percayakan kepada sekertaris kim terlebih dahulu, saat ini baekhyun hanya ingin fokus kepada kesehatan ibunya saja. Baekhyun memandangi wanita setengah abad itu lamat-lamat wajahnya pucat pasi, tidak ada lagi sosok cerah diraut wajah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

" Ibu, apa ibu mendengar aku." Lirih simungil, " Ayah baru saja meninggalkan kita tiga minggu yang lalu, tapi kenapa ibu malah jadi sakit seperti ini, apa ibu akan meninggalkan aku." Tes satu tetes liquid bening mengalir ke pipi tembam baekhyun.

" Bangunlah ibu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri seperti ini hiks hiks ibu." Ucap lirih simungil.

 _ **Flash back**_

" _Kau tahu nak, jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang sangat begitu dalam, saat orang itu meninggalkanmu kau akan merasa amat sangat sakit." Ucap nyonya byun._

" _Oh benarkah." Jawab baekhyun yang kini merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang ibu._

" _Tentu saja, seperti aku pada ayahmu." Timpal nyonya byun_

" _Apa yang ibu rasakan keayah.?" Tanya simungil_

" _Ibu sangat mencintai ayahmu baek, dia laki-laki yang membuat ibu merasa jadi wanita seutuhnya, jiwa ibu separuhnya di ayahmu begitupun sebaliknya."_

 _Baekhyun bangkit dari dekapan sang ibu_

" _Berarti saat salah satu dari kalian pergi, apa yang bakal terjadi.?" Tanya baekhyun antusias_

" _Jika ayahmu terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ibu, ibu akan sangat sakit." Jawab nyonya byun._

" _Jika ayah atau ibu meninggal terlebih dahulu apa yang bakal terjadi."_

" _Ibu juga akan segera menyusul ayahmu, karna separuh jiwa ibu sudah pergi, maka ibupun akan segera menyusul jiwa itu baek." Jawab nyonya byun sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya ini sambil mengusap surai madu baekhyun,_

" _Jadi kalian harus berumur panjang agar kalian tidak meninggalkanku."_

 _Grep_

 _Baekhyun memeluk sang ibu dengan sayang. Kadang kita tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataan dimasa depan akan seperti apa, yang terasa lebih dekat dengan kita itu adalah kematian, karna umur kita hanya 24 jam, belum tentu ada hari esok jika waktu kita sudah habis._

 _ **Flash back end**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 bulan kemudian**

3 bulan setelah kepergian tuan byun semuanya kembali seperti semula baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartmentnya, dan sudah menempati sofa tidurnya kembali, sikap chanyeol semakin hari semakin dingin kepada baekhyun, ini membuat rumah tangga mereka semakin tidak mengenakan saja, baekhyun kadang sangat bingung dengan sikap chanyeol, kadang dia akan terlihat baik, tapi kadang juga terlihat menyakitkan.

Hari ini hari minggu, baekhyun bangun lebih pagi seperti biasanya, hari ini dia berniat akan membuat cake, setelah membersihkan diri, dan kedapur baekhyun melihat ketempat tidur dan ternyata semalam chanyeol tidak pulang, bahkan baekhyun sampai tertidur di tempat tidur chanyeol.

" Kemana dia tidak pulang, apa dia menginap ditempat sekertarisnya.?" Gumam baekhyun

Tingtong

Suara bel berbunyi, siapa fikirnya yang bertamu sepagi ini, kalau pun itu chanyeol, dia tidak akan membunyikan bel kan, dia akan langsung masuk saja, baekhyun bergegas untuk segera membuka pintu, sungguh bak tersambar petir disiang bolong, baekhyun sangat terkejut saat melihat chanyeol di bopong oleh seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang sangat minim, itu irene, iya irene, kenapa dia bisa bersama suaminya, itu yang ada di fikiran baekhyun saat ini.

" Hai baek, akhirnya kita bertemu juga, chanyeol mabuk dan ya kau lihat dia seperti apa." Ucap irene

" Ta—tapi bagaimana bisa chanyeol bisa denganmu.?" Tanya baekhyun

Irene masuk dan mendudukan chanyeol di sofa.

" Bisa, karna aku kekasih chanyeol." Ucap irene

Ucapan irene sungguh menohok hati baekhyun, beraninya dia mengatakan itu didepan suami sah chanyeol, rasanya saat ini juga baekhyun menghilang dari bumi ini, kalau perlu tidak usah kembali, sangat sakit sungguh.

" Baik kalau begitu aku akan pulang, aku titip kekasihku padamu baek."

Cup

Sebelum pergi irene mengecup bibir chanyeol dihadapan carrier itu, sungguh sangat memuakan fikir baekhyun, ingin rasanya baekhyun menarik perempuan itu dan melemparkannya sekarang juga kelantai dasar, tapi baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu.

Pintu pun tertutup dan baekhyun tahu kalau irene sudah keluar dari rumahnya, kini hanya dia dan chanyeol yang sudah tertidur di sofa dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Baekhyun mendekat untuk membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki chanyeol, membuka jas dan dasinya dan membetulakan letak posisi tidur laki-laki itu, lalu menyelimutinya.

" Mau sampai kapan kau menyakitiku chan." Gumam simungil

Chanyeol terbangun saat matahari mulai menghilangkan eksitensinya di bumi jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, dan chanyeol bingung kenapa dia bisa sampai berada di apartmentnya, padahal semalam dia sedang menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya.

Deg

Pasti irene yang mengantarkannya ke apartment, apakah dia bertemu dengan baekhyun, chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru, tidak ada, baekhyun tidak ada di apartmentnya, chanyeol bangkit kana kini dia berada di ruang TV, apakah baekhyun dikamar fikirnya, chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka, saat pintu dibuka, baekhyun tidak ada disana, dan setelah itu suara pesan masuk di ponsel chanyeol.

 **Baekhyun**

 **Aku ada urusan sebentar, kalau kau mau makan ambillah dilemari es, tinggal kau hangatkan saja, aku akan pulang sebelum jam 8 malam**

Urusan apa dia, itu yang ada di benak chanyeol sekrang, tapi sekali lagi keegoisannya mengalahkan segala keingintahuannya terhadap simungil.

" Terimakasih kris, aku sudah melakukan pembayaran ke sekretarismu, dan mungkin aku akan pindah kemari sesegera mungkin." Ucap simungil

" Bersama chanyeol.?" Tanya kris

" Ah tidak, mungkin hanya aku saja sendiri kris, chanyeol tidak tahu kalau aku membeli rumah ini." Ucap baekhyun

" Tapi kenapa, bukannya chanyeol suamimu." Tanya kris lagi

" Tidak apa-apa aku hanya tidak ingin memaksa dia untuk tinggal dirumah sederhana ini."

" Ah kau benar." Kris mengangguk, " apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dipernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol, "ini menarik." Gumam kris lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB :** Hai aku update lagi past update kan,maaf kalau masih menyakitkan, tapi emang gitu alurnya, alurnya masih kecepetan kah T_Ti. aku seneng bisa update lagi, ini chap ke 6 rasanya exited bgt, aku ada sedikit masalah dengan tangan kiriku, jadi kalau banyak typo atau apa maafkan, makasih juga buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, review kalian sangat menyemangatiku, makasih juga yang udah follow dan like ff ini, see you next chap FYI aku update 3 hari sekali yeorobun semoga aku istikomah ya oke bhay...


	7. Chapter 7

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Recomended back song (say i love you park jimin OST Meloholic)**_

" Dokter Huang bagaimana kondisi ibuku.?" Tanya simungil

" Nyonya byun kehilangan tingkat kesadarannya, karna pembuluh darah dibagian kepala belakangnya pecah." Ucap dokter bermarga huang itu

" A-apa tidak mungkin, ibu." Lirih simungil

" Tenang baek, bibi akan baik-baik saja." Ucap kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

" Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan nyonya byun." Ucap Huang

" Terimakasih dokter Huang zitao, kabari aku segera kalau ada sesuatu." Ucap baekhyun

" Tentu aku akan segera mengabarimu."

Baekhyun kini mengelola Ainsoft dibantu tuan Kim junmyeon dan zhang yixing sebagai orang orang kepercayaannya, sedangkan luhan dan kyungsoo mengelola scolar technology, semua kesibukan ini membuat baekhyun semakin tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama chanyeol, bahkan chanyeol pun sama sibuknya dengannya, karna kini chanyeol juga membantu baekhyun mengelola anak perusahaan yang dibawah naungan Ainsoft.

" Aku akan makan dulu tuan kim kau bisa ikut kalau kau ingin." Ucap baekhyun

" Tidak tuan, saya akan makan dikantin bersama sekertaris Zhang." Ucap kim junmyeon

" Aih kalian, aku rasa aku akan segera mendapat undangan." Ledek baekhyun

" Doakan saja, aku juga tidak ingin tua di kantor tuan." Ucap Tuan Kim

Baekhyun tertawa, nyatanya lelucon tuan kim membuatnya sedikit terhibur, entah sejak kapan baekhyun baru merasakan lagi tertawa lepas seperti ini, rasanya sungguh melegakan hati.

Baekhyun memilih sebuah restoran jepang sebagai menu makan siangnya, ini tempat yang biasa ia dan keluarganya kunjungi, suasanya selalu mengingatkan baekhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya yang kini sudah tiada, baekhyun mengambil duduk di dekat jendela agar dia bisa sesekali memandang keluar.

Kring

Pintu restoran terbuka, baekhyun sungguh kaget dibuatnya, baekhyun melihat sosok yang selama ini menjadi duri-duri didalam hatinya, itu irene, tapi tunggu dengan siapa dia, itu bukan chanyeol, wanita itu menggandeng seorang laki-laki dengan paras yang ya cukup tampan dan tingginya hampir sama dengan chanyeol, tapi sungguh jelas itu bukan chanyeol, baekhyun memperhatikan sampai saat irene menengok baekhyun buru-buru menunduk dan pura-pura memilih pesanannya.

" Semoga irene tidak mengenaliku." Gumam baekhyun

Baekhyun pulang ke apartment pukul 7 malam dan dia mendengar suara gemiricik air dikamar mandi, itu chanyeol dia sudah pulang, baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa, rasanya sofa ini jauh lebih nyaman dari tempat tidur, mungkin karna sudah hampir setengah tahun baekhyun tidur di sofa ini.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilak sosok chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian menggunakan kaos santai dan celana jeans, lantas chanyeol membuka lemari untuk mengambil jaketnya, lantas mengambil kunci mobl di atas nakas.

" Kau mau kemana chan.?" Tanya baekhyun

" Bukan urusanmu." Ucap chanyeol

" Tapi aku suamimu, aku harus tahu kemana kau akan pergi aku takut—" ucapan baekhyun tertahan saat chanyeol langsung menimpalinya

" Peduli apa kau padaku, sudah aku bilang jangan bertingkah didepanku baek."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir chanyeol, entah keberanian apa yang membuat baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol, chanyeol juga balas menatap baekhyun, seolah ingin menunjukan siapa sidominan disini sebenarnya.

" Aku tahu chan kau akan pergi menemui irene kan, aku sudah tahu kebiasaan sabtu malammu." Ucap simungil

" Lantas kau mau apa? Melarangku." Ucap chanyeol

" Chan dengar irene bukan perempuan baik untukmu, aku rela jika kau nanti memilih mencintai orang lain dan menceraikan aku, tapi asal jangan irene, dia akan menyakitimu chan." Ucap baekhyun

" KAU..." Chanyeol menatap baekhyun nyalang. " Sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusanku byun, dan jangan pernah mengatakan kekasihku seperti itu, dia seribu persen lebih baik ketimbang laki-laki gay sepertimu." Chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terdiam tanpa kata-kata apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, ucapan baekhyun barusan membuatnya sangat kesal, dia fikir siapa baekhyun berani mengatakan kalau irene perempuan tidak baik, cih persetan dengan kata-kata itu, chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, mencoba tenang, dia melajukan mobilnya menuju two mons club dimana irene tengah menunggunya.

Suara hentakan musik yang keras dan beberapa penari yang sedang meliuk-liukan dirinya di lantai dansa menjadi pemandangan di club ini, chanyeol mencoba menghubungi irene apakah wanitanya itu sudah datang atau belum, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, chanyeol berjalan menyusuri kerumunan dan mendudukan dirinya di depan meja bar.

" Kau hanya sendiri tuan." Tanya bartender

" Tidak Kim jongdae-ssi." Ucap chanyeol yang melihat name tag bartender itu.

" Ah kau yang mabuk waktu itu ya, dan seorang laki-laki mungil menjemput anda." Ucap bartebder Kim itu.

" Laki-laki mungil." Tanya chanyeol bingung

" Iya ah itu sudah lama sih, kau mabuk dan ada yang menelponmu, jadi aku angkat saja, kalau tidak salah dia suamimu, benar." Ucap jongdae

" ah I-tu." Gumam chanyeol, baekhyun menjemputnya disini kapan, kenapa dia tidak sadar.

" Ah jadi anda menunggu siapa? Atau mau aku buatkan minuman terlebih dulu." Tanya jongdae

" Aku menunggu temen." Ucap chanyeol, teman, kenapa dia mengucapkan kalau irene adalah teman, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia tengah menunggu kekasihnya, ada apa dengan chanyeol fikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam irene tak kunjung datang juga, chanyeol mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi nyatanya gadis itu tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya, sampai seketika atensi chanyeol dialihkan oleh seorang perempuan menggunakan blous berwarna peach tengah duduk di pojokan club dengan seorang pria bersamanya, mereka saling memagut dengan sangat romantis, chanyeol menatap dua orang yang sedang saling memagut itu dengan nyalang seolah darahnya pun kini mendidih, marah itu yang chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pasangan tersebut.

" Jadi disini kau, pantas saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu." Ucap chanyeol dingin.

Kegiatan pasangan itu terhenti tak kala irene membolakan matanya terkejut dengan kedatangan chanyeol, irene tertegun sesaat sebelum satu pukulan dia layangkan kelelaki yang sebelumnya bersama irene.

Bugh

" Sini kau bajingan, kau beraninya menyentuh kekasihku." Murka chanyeol

Bugh

Satupukulan chanyeol layangkan lagi kemuka laki-laki tersebut, irene yang melihatnya kalang kabut, chanyeol seperti kesetanan dia tidak bisa dihentikan, irene yang melihat changmin terkapar dengan darah di sudut bibir dan hidungnya, membantu changmin untuk bangun.

" Hentikan yeol kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap irene

" Diam kau, aku tidak percaya kau menghianatiku irene." Ucap chanyeol lirih

" Cih dengar chanyeol, irene itu kekasihku sebelum dia berkenalan denganmu, irene hanya memanfaatkan uangmu saja, dengan uangmu kami bisa melangsungkan pernikahan kami." Ucap changmin dengan seringai tersungging di ujung bibir berdarahnya.

" Brengsek." Saat chanyeol akan menghujami pukulannya lagi bartender bernama jongdae menghentikannya.

" Sudah tuan, kau bisa diamankan security jika membuat keributan disini." Ucap jongdae.

" Kau..apa kau tidak berfikir chanyeol. Kau juga memnfaatkan baekhyun untuk kepentinganmu sendiri kan, jadi kita sama, saling memanfaatkan, jadi tidak ada yang salah." Ucap irene

" Kau, pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dihadapanku." Hardik chanyeol.

Setelah irene dan changmin pergi dari club itu, chanyeol duduk terdiam di meja bar, semua fikirannya melayang, terutama ucapan baekhyun, yang mengatakan bahwa irene bukan perempuan yang baik untuknya semakin terngiang ditelinganya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah itu menenggak beberapa gelas vodka yang ada dihadapannya

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda chanyeol akan pulang, baekhyun masih duduk sambil menonton tv, tapi lebih tepatnya tv yang menonton baekhyun, karena sedari tadi simungil hanya terdiam tanpa minat apa-apa.

Brak

Pintu apartment terbuka menampilkan sosok chanyeol yang sangat berantakan, bau alkohol menguar seisi rumah, chanyeol mabuk parah, keadaannya pun sangat kacau, tangannya terluka, dan ada beberapa luka kecil di wajahnya, apa yang terjadi fikir baekhyun.

" Chan astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap simungil sambil menghampiri chanyeol, dan menepong tubuh tinggi itu.

Grep

Chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping simungil, dan mendekatkannya ketubuhnya, baaekhyun tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol kepadanya.

" Ca—chan, kau kenapa, apa yang terjadi.?" Gagap simungil

" Kau puas sekarang huh, kau puas telah menghancurkan aku, KAU PUAS." Teriak chanyeol, baekhyun mengernyit, kenapa apa yang salah dengannya.

Chanyeol menubruk bibir baekhyun dengan secepat kilat melumatnya kasar, baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun ke sofa, baekhyun terhentak, apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan, chanyeol kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah baekhyun, kembali membungkam bibir mungil baekhyun, chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa-apa dia terus saja melumat bibir baekhyun, dan tangannya mulai melepaskan piama yang melekat di tubuh baekhyun, baekhyun meronta, ini tidak benar chanyeol mabuk, chanyeol tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya, tapi terlambat kini chanyeol sudah berhasil melepas piama baekhyun, kini chanyeol tengah mengecup perpotongan leher baekhyun menggigitnya dengan keras, sakit itu yang baekhyun rasakan sekarang.

Kini chanyeol beralih kebagian dada mulus baekhyun, menghisap nipple merah muda baekhyun, baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang sengatan yang chanyeol berikan bukannya nikmat tapi justru menyakitkan, karna ini dilakukan dalam keadaan chanyeol tidak sadar, chanyeol menghempaskan celana baekhyun, kini baekhyun sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

" Shit tubuhmu indah sekali." Umpat chanyeol sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

Kini chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk segera menyerang baekhyun kembali, baekhyun pasrah dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, chanyeol mengocok penisnya setelah sebelumnya memaksa baekhyun untuk menungging.

Jleb

Chanyeol memasukan miliknya dalam sekali sodokan, baekhyun memekik keras rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian, hoelnya panas, chanyeol memaksakan miliknya untuk masuk kedalam baekhyun.

" Ah shit kau ketat sekali."

Chanyeol terus mendesakkan miliknya kedalam baekhyun, yang nyatanya simungil justru memekik tertahan atas rasa sakit yang diberikan chanyeol, chanyeol terus mendorong miliknya yang besar kedalam lubang baekhyun menghentak terus menerus, bahkan saat baekhyun meminta tolong untuk chanyeol berhenti, tapi chanyeol seolah tuli atas jeritan yang dilayangkan baekhyun.

" Chan ahn ahn hen—tikan chan aku mohon." Air mata baekhyun sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

" Diam, bukannya ini yang kau inginkan huh."

Chanyeol terus mengenjot miliknya didalam lubang baekhyun, dengan geraman nikmat yang chanyeol keluarkan, chanyeol mengocok penis mungil baekhyun, dengan tangannya.

" Ahh..ahhhnn chanyeol, hen—tikan." Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya yang pertama dengan tanpa kenikmatan sama sekali.

Tidak butuh waktu lama tiga sodokan terakhir chanyeol mendapatkan orgasmenya didalam baekhyun, menumpahkan seluruh cairannya didalam baekhyun, tanpa chanyeol tahu apa yang bakal terjadi saat cairannya tertaman ditubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol ambruk diatas punggung baekhyun, baekhyun terisak tak kala mendengar gumamam cahanyeol.

" Irene, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sedangkan simungil mencoba bangkit dan menidurkan chanyeol di sofa setelah memkaikan si pria tinggu itu pakaian, baekhyun berjalan kekamarnya dengan sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang hilang, meskipun chanyeol adalah suaminya, tapi ini terjadi dibawah alam sadar chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun terisak, tubuhnya serasa hancur dan lubangnya sungguh sangat sakit dan perih, baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi untuk merendamkan dirinya di bathtab.

" Aku menyerah chanyeol, aku menyerah." Baekhyun semakin kencang dalam tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

satu bulan setelah kejadian malam dimana chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan kasar, baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan sepatah katapun dari chanyeol, semuanya terjadi seperti biasanya, chanyeol yang akan berangkat lebih dulu ketempat kerja dan pulang malam hari saat baekhyun sudah tidur.

" Baek, tumben kau mengunjungi apartmentku apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini." Tanya luhan

" Tidak hyung, aku baru saja mengunjungi ibu dirumah sakit, jadi aku mampir kesini, kata kyungsoo kau cuti, jadi aku mampir saja."

" Ah iya bagaimana bibi? Apakah sudah ada kemajuan.?" Tanya luhan

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjangnya pelan. " Ibu hanya bergantung pada alat medis lu, ini bahkan sudah hampir 2 bulan, tapi tingkat kesadarn ibu hanya 15% lu, apa yang harus aku lakukan.?"

" Tenang baek, bibi akan baik-baik saja." Ucap luhan

" Tentu, ah hyung aku ingin makan omlet buatanmu, rasanya aku ngiler ingin makan itu." Ucap baekhyun

" Astaga, jadi kau kesini hanya ingin numpang makan." Luhan memicingkan matanya kearah baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

" Ah hyung, ayolah, aku ingin sekali makan itu."

" Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, kau seperti orang hamil saja baek." Ucap luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huek...hueek~~

Pagi ini baekhyun terbangun dengan perut yang sangat melilit dan rasa mual yang bersarang dilambungnya, sudah hampir 15 menit baekhyun menjongkokan diri didepan closet, tidak ada yang keluar dari muntahannya hanya air dan cairan kekuningan yang keluar, tapi kenapa rasanya lambungnya seolah dikocok-kocok sesuatu, chanyeol yang terbangun dengan suara muntahan baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi melihat simungil masih berjongkok di depan closet.

" Kau kenapa baek." Tanya chanyeol di depan pintu.

" Entahlah chan, lambungku mual, sepertinya aku masuk angin."

Setelah pagi yang menguras seluruh tenaganya baekhyun memilih untuk mengunjungi ibunya dan memeriksa sedikit kondisinya dia tidak boleh sakit lagi, dan membebankan pekerjaannya kepada tuan kim dan tuan zhang, setelah mengunjungi ibunya baekhyun menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan diruang dokter, dokter perempuan bernama Ahra itu melakukan beberapa tes, dan setelah tes keluar ahra menyuruh baekhyun duduk untuk mendengarkan hasilnya.

" Kau sehat tuan byun baekhyun, tidak ada yang serius dengan kesehatanmu, kau hanya perlu menjaga asupan makanan dan nutrisimu saja." Ucap Dokter Go ahra.

" Lalu kenapa aku selalu mual setiap pagi dan kepalaku pusing sesaat setelah itu." Ucap baekhyun.

" Itu wajar, morning sickness bagi orang hamil itu sangat wajar dialami di trimester pertama." Ucap ahra

Deg

" Morning sickness, jadi aku-." Kalimat baekhyun terpotong

" Ya kau hamil tuan byun selamat usia kandungan anda 5 minggu." Ucap ahra sambil tersenyum sedangkan baekhyun terdiam lemas, dan bingung.

" Aku hamil anak chanyeol, bagaimana ini." Gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB :** halo yeoreobun, aku kembali lagi, ini chapter 7 bagaimana?, uh maafkan sebenernya tidak ingin ada NC yang sangat menyakitkan, tapi harap bersabar ini ujian hihi, oke deh aku ga mau banyak speak, makasih buat readernim yang selalu dan masih menyempatkan membaca ff ini, buat yang udah like dan follow makasih banyak, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata buat aku, yuhuuu

Salam chanbaek its real


	8. Chapter 8

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Recomended back song (cry Out D.O)**_

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglai di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan sebingung ini didalam hidupnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan, tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya terus terang kepada chanyeol kalau kini baekhyun mengandung anaknya, pasti chanyeol akan murka padanya.

Chanyeol melemparkan gelas winenya kesembarang tempat, kai yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan chanyeol tersentak kaget, bahkan hampir saja laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengumpat atasannya.

" Yak park apa yang terjadi sebenarnya denganmu huh.? Kau sudah memarahi dua pegawaimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap kai

" Irene—" chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya.

" Irene, kenapa dengan irene." Tanya kai bingung.

" Perempuan sialan itu memanfaatkan aku." Nyalang chanyeol

" A—apa, kau bercanda yeol, dia memanfaatkanmu, sungguh." Ucap kai

" Kai apa aku sekarang terlihat sedang bercanda eoh." Ucap chanyeol

Kai menghampiri chanyeol dan menepuk sedikit bahu chanyeol, " Kau sadar apa yang terjadi padamu yeol, kau sakit hati saat irene memanfaatkanmu, dan apa kabar baekhyun yang tahu pernikahannya dari awal kau jadikan sebagai penstabil perusahaanmu, pikirkan lagi kawan, aku harap kau segera berubah." Ucap kai sambil meninggalkan chanyeol yang hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tampak pucat dan tidak bertenaga, tuan kim yang melihatnya iba dengan keadaan baekhyun, bahkan tuan kim menyuruh sekertaris zhang untuk membawakan teh hangat kepada baekhyun, tapi sang direktur menolaknya dengan alasan sedang tidak ingin makan atau minum apa-apa.

" Tuan anda bisa sakit, kondisi anda sepertinya sedang tidak stabil." Ucap tuan kim.

" Tidak aku baik-baik saja, bisa kau panggilkan luhan dan kyungsoo, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka berdua." Ucap baekhyun

" Ah baik saya akan memanggil mereka."

Ponsel baekhyun menampilkan notifikasi pesan dari seseorang, baekhyun membuka ponselnya, ah itu kris yang mengirimi pesan, mengajak baekhyun untuk makan siang, setelah sebelumnya menawari apakah ada yang tengan baekhyun inginkan sekarang.

 **From Kris Wu**

 **Baekhyun apa kau sibuk?, atau ada yang ingin kau makan sekarang, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang, aku tunggu di kamong cafe jam 1 siang."**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan masuk dari kris, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin makam red valvet sepertinya boleh juga meng-iyakan ajakan kris, lagi pula baekhyun belum makan apa-apa sedari pagi.

 **To Kris wu**

 **Oke aku ada pertemuan dulu nanti aku akan menyusul.**

Di sebrang sana kris bersorak senang bahwa baekhyun menyetujui untuk makan siang bersama dengannya, entah kenapa ada rasa yang sangat hangat saat kris membaca pesan yang dikirimkan baekhyun.

" Apa aku sudah mulai menyukainya." Gumam kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Yak byun baekhyun aku ada meeting kenapa kau memanggilku kesini huh.?" Ucap luhan.

" Lu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian, ada masalah penting yang—" ucapan baekhyun terhenti.

" Masalah apa.?" Tanya kyungsoo.

" Aku—aku.." Sebersit keraguan dalam benak baekhyun untuk mengatakannya, apakah harus baekhyun beritahukan ini semua kepada sahabatnya, atau nanti saja.

" Yak baekhyun sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan eoh, ayolah katakan saja." Ucap kyungsoo

" Aku hamil." Cicit baekhyun,

Deg

Luhan dan kyungsoo membolakan matanya tidak percaya, apa benar baekhyun hamil, lantas siapa yang menghamili baekhyun, apakah chanyeol yang memghamili baekhyun, bukannya hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja tapi mengapa.

" Baek siapa yang—" Belum saja kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya baekhyun sudah menimpali pertnyaan kyungsoo

" Chanyeol yang melakukannya." Ucap simungil

" Tapi, mengapa bukannya hubunganmu dan chanyeol tidak berjalan baik baek.!" Tanya luhan.

" Dia melakukannya saat dia mabuk." Ucap baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" MW!." Kyungsoo dan luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya seketika. " baek, kau harus membicarakannya dengan chanyeol, ini anak kalian." Ucap luhan setelah menenangkan dirirnya.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau chanyeol tidak mau mengakuinya." Ucap baekhyun.

" Persetan, aku yang akan membunuh chanyeol kalau dia tidak mau mengakui anak kalian baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, haruskah dia mengatakannya pada chanyeol, apakah dia akan mengakui anak yang ada dalam kandungan baekhyun, sedangkan chanyeol melakukannya di luar kesadrannya sendiri, ah ini membuat baekhyun pusing, dan entah kenapa perutnya menjadi mual.

"huuuueeekk."

" yak baekhyun." Pekik kyungsoo dan luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menunggu baekhyun di kamong cafe, tapi simungil tak kunjung datang juga, kris berfikir apakah baekhyun sibuk, atau meetingnya masih belum selesai, akhirnya kris mencoba untuk menghubungi baekhyun, kris mengambil ponsel didalam saku jas mahalnya.

" yeobuseo, baekhyun, kau dimana.?" Tanya kris

" Ah iya kris maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemuimu, aku tidak enak badan." Ucap simungil disebrang sana.

" Kau sakit baek, apa perlu aku antarkan kau kerumah sakit.?" Ucap kris, jujur entah kenapa kris merasa sangat khawtir saat ini.

" Oh tidak kris aku akan pergi sendiri, baiklah aku tutup dulu telponnya, sampai nanti kris."

Baekhyun menutup sambungan telpon, kris terdiam sebentar, memang agak parau suara baekhyun tadi, apakah benar dia sakit, bagaimana pun caranya kris harus menemui baekhyun, meskipun harus keapartmentnya sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuknya terus-terusan berada dikantor, dia memutuskan untuk pulang keapartmentnya, baekhyun fikir merebahkan diri ditempat tidur itu jauh lebih baik.

Baekhyun kini telah sampai diapartmentnya, suasana masih sepi, karna chanyeol masih berada dikantor. " Mungkin chanyeol akan pulang malam, aku bisa meminjam tempat tidurnya sebentar." Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, wangi dari sprei dan wangi tubuh chanyeol entah kenapa membuat baekhyun merasa rilex, pusing yang dideranya sedari pagi hilang, dan gejolak yang ada di perutnya pun seketika berhenti.

" woh baby, sepertinya kau sudah tahu bau daddy-mu seperti apa eoh." Gumam baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus perut datarnya, tapi kemudian baekhyun terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi chanyeol saat tahu baekhyun tengah hamil anaknya, apakah dia akan menerimanya atau dia justru akan marah dan tidak mengakui bayinya. Entah kenapa matanya mulai terasa berat, baekhyun terlelap di atas tempat tidur yang bahkan belum pernah ia tiduri selama masa pernikahannya dengan chanyeol.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, chanyeol akhirnya tiba di apartmentnya, sungguh hari yang melelahkan, banyak masalah dibeberapa kantor pusat dan itu sangat membuat chanyeol pusing, ditambah entah sejak kapan perutnya mual, dan nafsu makannya pun hilang.

Chnayeol membuka pintu dan lampu masih gelap. Dia berfikir apakah baekhyun belum pulang, chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah kamar, dan betapa terkejutnya saat chanyeol melihat baekhyun tengah tertidur meringkuk seperti janin di tempat tidurnya.

" Apa-apaan anak ini, kenapa dia sudah tidur jam segini, dan kenapa dia tidur di tempat tidurku." Gumam chanyeol sambil mendekatkan diri kearah ranjang, saat chanyeol mendekat dia terpana dengan keadaan tidur baekhyun.

" Kenapa dia sangat manis." Gumam chanyeol, tapi chanyeol buru-buru menepisnya, sekali lagi egois mengalahkan segalanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini baekhyun terbangun dengan gejolak perut yang mengganggu tidurnya, dan juga suara seseorang muntah didalam kamar mandi, baekhyun lantas bangkit dari tempat tidur chanyeol dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, baekhyun sangat terkejut saat melihat chanyeol tengah berjongkok berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu, baekhyun yang panik mencoba menghampiri chanyeol.

" Chan apa yang terjadi, kau kenapa.?" Tanya si mungil sambil mengelus-elus tengkuk chanyeol.

" Entahlah baek, aku mual dan rasanya aku ingin muntah." Jawab chanyeol.

" A-apa kau mabuk yeol.?" Tanya baekhyun

" Aku tidak mabuk, bahkan aku tidak minum semalam, ini aneh sekali." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol bangkit membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, wajahnya tampak pucat dan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan.

" Chan ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap simungil

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah, " Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan baek, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara apa-apa. Lambungku sedang tidak enak." Jawab chanyeol sekenanya.

" Tapi ini penting chan." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

" Katakanlah aku sedang tidak ingin menerima basa-basimu." Ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuh tingginya diatas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mengikuti dan kini tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidur, baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil memilin jemari lentiknya, apakah harus dikatakan sekarang, tapi kandungannya akan semakin membesar, baekhyun harus mengatakannya kepada chanyeol secepat mungkin.

" Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan baekhyun, cepatlah, kepalaku sangat sakit." Ucap chanyeol

" Chan a—aku,."

"Ya kau apa baek."

" Aku hamil anakmu." Cicit baekhyun

Deg

Chanyeol membolakan matanya seakan matanya akan jatuh keluar, chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, berdiri dihadapan baekhyun, mencoba ingin mendengarkan lagi apa yang laki-laki ini katakan.

" Kau apa, ulangi?" Tanya chanyeol

" A—aku, aku hamil anakmu chanyeol." Lirih baekhyun

" Kau, hamil anakku, kau bercanda baek, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhmu, apa jangan-jangan kau tidur dengan lelaki lain, kau-." Ucap chanyeol

" Apa, aku tidak chanyeol."

" Tidak apa baek, aku tidak pernah menyetubuhimu dan sekarang kau bilang kau hamil anakku, kau tidak lupakan kita bahkan tidak tidur serajang baek, jadi bagaimana caraku menghamilimu, kau gila huh."

" Kau mabuk chanyeol saat itu, dan kau melakukannya padaku." Ucap simungil dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya jangan sampai jatuh.

" Aku mabuk, apa mungkin kau yang sengaja menggodaku, dan memanfaatkan aku baek, inikan yang kau mau, hamil agar aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu." Ucap chanyeol " Atau kau tidur dengan laki-laki lain agar hamil dan seolah aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."

" CUKUP! Chanyeol, kau—" kata-kata baekhyun tertahan saat chanyeol dengan cepat menjeda kalimat baekhyun. "Gugurkan kandunganmu, jangan buat aku malu."

Deg

" A—apa, kau gila, aku tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganku chanyeol." Ucap simungil

"Terserah, karna aku tidak akan mengakuinya sampai kapanpun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terdiam mencerna setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir chanyeol pagi ini, baekhyun tanpa sengaja menitikan air matanya, rasanya sangat sakit sekali, seperti ada tombak yang menghantam sampai kehatinya, apakah dia seburuk itu dimata chanyeol, kenapa baekhyun harus menerima ini semua.

" Chan, aku mencintaimu walaupun aku tahu orang yang aku cintai bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku mencintainya, ironis kan hiks..hiks." baekhyun terisak " Baby, ayo kita pergi dari rumah ini."

Hari sudah larut chanyeol pulang dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan, wajahnya pucat, bahkan jongin ikut mengantarkannya ke apartment, kawathir alih-alih bosnya akan jatuh pingsan di basement.

" Kau harus kedokter yeol, kau sangat kacau, bahkan kau beberapa kali muntah saat memimpin rapat." Ucap kai

" Tidak usah aku hanya perlu istirahat kai." Ucap chanyeol

" Oke kalau begitu, aku pulang." Ucap kai

" Terimakasih kai."

Kai pamit dari apartmentnya, suasana sangat hening, seperti tidak ada kehidupan dirumahnya, chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, saat pintu terbuka, chanyeol tidak menemukan baekhyun dikamarnya, kemana fikirnya anak itu jam segini belum pulang, apakah dia masih bekerja, entah kenapa chanyeol merasa kalau dia mengkhawatirkan baekhyun, ini tidak benar fikirnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah membersihkan dirinya, masih terngiang ditelinganya saat baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil anaknya, apa yang salah, kenapa chanyeol tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, seolah perkataan baekhyun membuatnya gelisah.

" Ada apa denganku, dan kemana anak itu, ini sudah hampir pagi." Gumam chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak pulang, chanyeol mulai kawathir, setelah dia menelpon ibunya menanyakan apa baekhyun berada disana, dan ibunya bilang kalau baekhyun tidak ada disana. chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendatangi Ainsoft kantor baekhyun, barangkali dia sudah berada dikantor, sesampainya di Ainsoft chanyeol disambut oleh ketu Kim junmyeon.

" Tuan Park, kebetulan anda kemari." Tanya Ketua Kim

" Tuan Kim apa baekhyun ada dikantor,?" tanya chanyeol

" Ah itu juga yang ingin saya tanyakan, Tuan Baekhyun kemarin tidak kekantor, kami terpaksa membatalakan beberapa meeting penting, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, apakah beliau sakit, karna beberapa hari yang lalu beliau terlihat tidak sehat." Ucap tuan Kim.

" A—apa dia tidak ada dikantor." Chanyeol terdiam, dia mencoba mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi baekhyun, tapi nomornya tidak aktif.

" Aish kemana kau sebenarnya baekhyun." Gumam chanyeol

 _ **From Kai**_

 _ **Kembali ke kantor, kita ada meeting dengan Wu Coorporation**_

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya prustasi, bagaimana, kemana dia sebenarnya, apakah perkataannya menyakiti hati baekhyun, sampai dia meninggalkan rumahnya.

" Kau kemana baek, kenapa aku kawathir padamu." Gumam chanyeol.

 _ **Aku menyukaimu bahkan saat kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu park chanyeol. Ironis memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB :** Bagaimana? Masih sebel ya sama chanyeol, yes aku juga, maafkan tapi ya begitulah, buat yang nanya kapan baekhyun bahagia tunggu ajja, baekhyun akan segera bahagia ko, dan buat readernim yang masih setia baca ff aku aku ucapkan makasih banyak, dan makasih juga yang udah follow dan like cerita ini, see u next chap


	9. Chapter 9

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terdiam duduk dikursi kebesarannya fikirannya masih berputar disekitar baekhyun, kemana pria mungil itu, sampai sekarang ponselnya pun tidak aktif, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan baekhyun, seketika chanyeol kembali teringat ucapan tuan byun, chanyeol bahkan sudah berjanji akan menjaga baekhyun, tapi nyatanya sekarang chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan baekhyun dimana.

" Chan Kris Wu sudah menunggu kita di ruang meeting." Ucap kai

" Ah baiklah." Tambah chanyeol.

Kris kini tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan chanyeol diruang meeting, beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol masuk bersama Kai dibelakangnya, kris berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjemput uluran tangan chanyeol.

" Tuan Park Chanyeol." Ucap kris

" Selamat datang Tuan Kris Wu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap chanyeol.

" Ah tentu saja, cukup lama." Ucap kris

Rapat mereka berjalan dengan serius tapi santai, membahas tentang proyek pengembangan perumahan elit didaerah jeju selatan, mereka berbincang banyak hal, sampai kesepakan terjalain antara kris dan chanyeol, akhirnya rapat ditutup dengan makan siang bersama, chanyeol mengajak kris untuk makan siang bersama direstoran dekat kantor chanyeol.

" Tuan kris wu apakah kau masih lama berada di korea.?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Mmmh entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ada yang menarik perhatianku, seseorang katakanlah." Ucap kris

" Wah apa mungkin seorang penguasa wu coorperation sedang menyukai seseorang.?" Ledek kai

" Bagaimana bisa iya, dan juga tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengiba padanya, aku tidak mungkin memilikinya karna dia sudah menikah." Ucap kris sambil memotong steak yang ada di piringnya.

" Oh kau menyukai wanita yang sudah bersuami ternyata." Ucap chanyeol

" Dia laki-laki BTW." Ucap kris

Kai dan chanyeol serentak tertawa, hampir saja kai tersedak air minumnya, kris hanya terdiam melihat kekehan kai dan chanyeol, yang ada di benak kris saat ini adalah, apakah chanyeol tahu tentang keberadaan baekhyun, sedangkan dua hari lalu baekhyun sudah pindah kerumah yang baekhyun beli.

" A—aku harus ketoilet." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol berlari menuju toilet, entahlah kenapa perutnya tiba-tiba saja mual, dan kini semua makanannya berakhir di wastafel.

" Kenapa dengannya." Tanya kris pada kai

" Entahlah tuan wu, akhir-akhir ini chanyeol sering sekali muntah-muntah, aku rasa pola makannya tidak baik semenjak baekhyun pergi dari apartment mereka." Ucap kai dengan mata sendunya, jujur dia sangat khawatir perihal keadaan sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku baekhyun, padahal aku sudah bukan anak buahmu lagi." Ucap kyungsoo sambil menjatuhkan sekantung besar makanan dan sekotak besar ice cream strawbery.

" Ey ayolah kau ini sahabatku kan kyung, aku malas untuk keluar rumah." Ucap baekhyun.

" Kau punya suami, kenapa tidak memintanya pada suamimu eoh." Ucap kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam, lantas menundukan kepalanya, dia terdiam seolah perkataan kyungsoo entah kenapa menyakitinya. " Ba—baek, apa aku salah bicara, maafkan aku." Ucap kyungsoo lirih.

" Kau tau kyung, setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur, lambungku mual tapi tidak ingin muntah, tapi saat aku menghirup wangi kemeja chanyeol yang sengaja aku bawa, rasa mual itu hilang, dan gejolak aneh didalam perutku hilang." Ucap baekhyun

" Baek, bayimu—" ucap kyungsoo.

" Ya bayiku ingin selalu berada didekat chanyeol, tapi untungnya dudu tidak rewel, dengan menghirup aroma chanyeol saja dia sudah kembali tenang." Tanpa sengaja baekhyun menitikan air matanya.

" Aku pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Ucap kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan kyungsoo untuk pulang.

" Sayang, kau baik-baik didalam sini ya, appa akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus perut datarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kyungsoo-ah apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan huh, apakah tidak bisa menunggu besok, aku sangat lelah." Ucap kai

" Kai, kau lelah kalau begitu aku tidak jadi saja." Ucap kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya didada seolah merajuk kepada kai.

" Ey kenapa kekasihku marah, aku akan mendengarkan kalau kau menemaniku tidur malam ini." Ucap kai

" Ish dasar pria mesum ini." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil mengacungkan tinju kehadapan wajah kai.

" Sayang kau akan melukai wajah tampanku." Ucap kai

" Diam atau aku benar-benar menghajarmu kim jongin." Ucap kyungsoo semakin mar **ah.**

" Araseo..jjaa katakan aku akan mendengarkan kekasihku yang manis ini." Ucap kai.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya kepada kai perihal keadaan baekhyun, dan keberadaan baekhyun saat ini, awalnya kyungsoo tidak ingin meminta bantuan kai, untuk menyadarkan chanyeol, tapi melihat keadaan baekhyun, dan kondisi kandungan dan bayi baekhyun yang ingindidekat chanyeol, sepertinya kyungsoo memang harus segera menyatukan kedua pasangan ini.

" Kyungsoo-ah aku ingat sekarang, chanyeol sering muntah-muntah belakangan ini, tiap pagi dan sore hari, bahkan mukanya saja sangat pucat, apa lagi semenjak kepergian baekhyun." Ucap kai

" What! Kau serius kai."

" Tentu baby, dia sangat kacau, tidak bersemangat bahkan karyawan kami sering chanyeol marahi tanpa sebab." Ucap kai sambil memilin-milin jari kyungsoo

" Kai-."

" Yes baby."

" Apa jangan-jangan morning sickness yang dialami baekhyun pindah ke chanyeol." Ucap kyungsoo sambil memandang kai

" Thats right, aku akan memaksanya untuk kerumah sakit besok." Ucap kai sambil menjentikan jarinya.

" Kau terbaik sayang." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengecup bibir tebal kai.

" Jadi bisa kita mulai malam panas kita sekarang." Ucap kai dengan kerlingan matanya yang seolah menggoda kyungsoo.

" Yak kau kim jongin." Teriak kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk dihalaman belakang rumahnya, sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sesekali dia mengusap halus perut datarnya, sambil menggumamkan lagu. " Kau menyukainya baby, appa akan menyanyikannya setiap hari kalau kau suka." Ucap baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia seketika teringat chanyeol, tapi bayangan kata-kata chanyeol nasih terngiang dibenak baekhyun perihal chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun menggugurkan kandungannya.

" _Aku mabuk, apa mungkin kau yang sengaja menggodaku, dan memanfaatkan aku baek, inikan yang kau mau, hamil agar aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu." Ucap chanyeol " Atau kau tidur dengan laki-laki lain agar hamil dan seolah aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."_

" _CUKUP! Chanyeol, kau—" kata-kata baekhyun tertahan saat chanyeol dengan cepat menjeda kalimat baekhyun. "Gugurkan kandunganmu, jangan buat aku malu."_

 _Deg_

" _A—apa, kau gila, aku tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganku chanyeol." Ucap simungil_

" _Terserah, karna aku tidak akan mengakuinya sampai kapanpun."_

Baekhyun selalu meringis setiap mengingat kejadian itu, baekhyun mengusap air matanya, sungguh sakit, ini sangat sakit, tapi didalam lubuk hati terdalam baekhyun, baekhyun menyimpan begitu banyak cinta terhadap chanyeol.

Tingtong

Suara bel menintrupsi kegiatan melamun baekhyun, baekhyun segera bergegas menuju pintu depan, untuk memastikan siapa yang datang kerumahnya, baekhyun membuka pintu ternyata kris datang.

" Hai baekhyun." Ucap kris

" Ha—i kris, ada apa kau datang kemari?." Tanya baekhyun

" Oh aku hanya mampir saja, boleh aku masuk.?" Tanya kris

" Oh baik masuklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" yeol aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Ucap kai

" Kemna kai, aku tidak bersemangat." Ucap chanyeol yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kebesarannya.

" Yeol sebenarnya ada apa denganmu huh, lihat kau seperti mayat hidup.?" Tanya kai

" Entahlah, mungkin karna mual dan sakit kepala yang terus-terusan menyerangku setiap pagi." Ucap chanyeol

" Kau harus kerumah sakit yeol." Ucap kai

Chanyeol menatap sedikit kearah kai. " Apa harus.?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Tentu, cepat, sebelum meeting jam 3." Ucap kai lagi.

" Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membawakan satu cangkir teh hangat untuk kris, kebetulan udara diluar cukup dingin, entah padahal sebentar lagi musim semi, tapi entah kenapa udara diluar masih saja tetap dingin.

" Kau tidak sibuk baekhyun.?" Tanya kris

" Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang menikmati masa cutiku." Ucap baekhyun sambil menyeruput teh sitrunnya.

" Kau cuti.?" Tanya kris

" Iya, aku sedang cuti, ya sedikit menghilangkan penat." Ucap baekhyun.

" Lalu, chanyeol apa dia tahu kau disini.?"

" Oh tentu saja tidak." Ucap bakehyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" Baek, aku tidak."

" tidak apa-apa kris, aku sengaja tidak memberitahu chanyeol dimana aku berada, bahkan orang kantorpun tidak ada yang ku beritahu selain kyungsoo dan luhan." Ucap baekhyun lirih.

" Baek sebenarnya aku—" kris menjeda kalimatnya dan melihat ekspresi yang di perlihatkan baekhyun, " Aku dan suamimu sudah bertemu, dan aku mengerjakan proyeknya." Ucap kris

" a—apa, jadi kau dan chanyeol saling mengenal.!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. " Sejak kapan.?" Tanyanya lagi

" Sejak kau mengatakan kalau suamimu adalah park chanyeol, maaf aku berbohong saat itu." Ucap kris

" Astaga kris bagaimana kau." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, dan sedikit mengibaskan tangannya tidak percaya.

" Mianhae, dan baek, kemarin aku makan siang dengan chanyeol, dan kau tahu dia sangat berantakan." Ucap kris

" Dia pasti berantakan kris, karna kekasihnya meninggalkannya." Ucap baekhyun acuh.

" Apa kekasih."

" Iya, chanyeol selama menikah denganku dia memiliki kekasih, aku dan dia hanya terlibat pernikahan bersyarat saja." Ucap baekhyun lirih

" Tapi baek."

" Sudahlah kris, aku tidak ingin membicarakan chanyeol, sungguh, itu membuatku sangat sakit."

" Baiklah maafkan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" APA! Morning sickness." Chanyeol hampir saja membuat gendang telinga kai yang duduk disebelahnya pecah kalau kai tidak menutup telinganya.

" Iya tuan, sepertinya, morning sickness di trimestir pertama yang biasanya istri anda alami kini sedang anda alami, saya akan meresepkan obat dan vitamin untuk anda." Ucap dokter Go Ahra

" Tapi dok, kenapa aku yang merasakannya." Tanya chanyeol.

" Banyak faktor tuan, mungkin istri anda sangat mencintai anda, atau mungkin sebaliknya anda sangat mencintai istri anda sampai anda merasakan apa yang seharusnya istri anda rasakan." Ucap Ahra sambil tersenyum, " Silahkan ambil resepnya di apotek Tuan park."

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya kalau kini dia mengalami yang namanya morning sickness seorang ibu hamil, seketika dia teringat baekhyun, apakah baekhyun seperti ini setiap pagi, apakah rasanya sangat tidak mengenakan hamil itu, tanpa sadar ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang terasa dihati chanyeol.

" Apa baekhyun sangat mencintaiku, apa aku bodoh telah menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya, apa benar itu adalah anakku." Gumam chanyeol

" Iya dia anakmu chanyeol."

Deg

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tahu ramalan cuaca hari ini akan hujan disertai petir, entah kenapa dia sangat takut dan gelisah, baekhyun sangat takut petir, baekhyun akan menggigil kalau hujan disertai dengan petir.

" Baby bagaimana ini appa sangat takut."

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil ponselnya mencoba untuk menghubungi luhan atau kyungsoo hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya, tapi sayangnya ponselnya mati, dan ketika baekhyun mencoba untuk mengisi daya batrenya tiba-tiba listrik mati, baekhyun teriak, ini sangat buruk baekhyun tidak suka gelap, sangat tidak suka.

" Baby aku harus bagaimana, appa sangat takut, hiks—hiks." Baekhyun terduduk diujung kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, terdengar sayup-sayup langkah kaki berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

" Siapa itu." Gumamnya, siapa yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Suara kaki itu semakin dekat dan kini sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya, knop pintu bergerak seseorang tengah membuka pintu kamarnya, baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dilututnya. " Baby jika dia menyakiti kita, kita akan pergi berdua, dan harus kau tahu, apa sangat mencintaimu dan daddymu."

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dibarengi dengan kilatan petir yang menggelegar diluar sana dan seketika bakehyun merasakan semuanya semakin gelap, dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan seorang laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya.

" Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." Bakehyun memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Jadi dokter bagaimana keadaannya, kenapa dia tidak sadar dari tadi.?"

" Tenanglah tuan, dia hanya sedikit shock dan kelelahan." Ucap dokter bermarga Huang itu.

" Tapi kandungannya tidak apa-apa." Tanya laki-laki itu

" Bayinya sangat kuat, diusianya yang masih 8 minggu, bayi ini sangat sehat dan kuat." Ucap dokter Huang zitao.

" Ini vitamin yang harus diminum baekhyun, dan pastikan jangan biarkan dia sendirian Tuan." Ucap dokter huang

" Baiklah aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." Ucap laki-laki itu. " Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannyi, cepatlah sadar byun baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB :** hoh, aku tadinya mau bikin kris menyatakan perasaannya ke baekhyun, bukan malah mengakui kalau dia kenal sama chanyeol astaga ini diluar skenario, hihi tapi kan udah aku bilang, kalau kris bukan pelakor disini, hihi, aku ga bisa bikin kris jatuh hati sama bakehyun terlalu dalam hiks hiks, jadi bagaimana chap 9 ini yeorobun?, beri rivew kalian dikolom komentar ya, aku juga ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia di ff aku, makasih juga buat like dan follownya, oke deh see you next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, cepat sadar byun baekhyun."_

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam 3 pagi, kenapa rasanya kantuk itu tidak kunjung datang, chanyeol masih senantiasa memperhatikan wajah mungil nan pucat yang terbaring tidur ditempat tidur, sesekali chanyeol mengelus halus pipi tirus baekhyun, kenapa pipi ini terlihat sangat keciil tidak seperti pertama kali chanyeol bertemu dengan baekhyun.

" Baek, apa aku membuatmu sengsara selama ini huh, jika iya maka katakanlah, aku akan siap menanggung semua kemarahanmu." Gumam chanyeol.

 **Flash Back**

" _Apa baekhyun sangat mencintaiku, apa aku bodoh telah menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya, apa benar itu adalah anakku." Gumam chanyeol_

" _Iya dia anakmu chanyeol."_

 _Deg_

" _Kyungsoo." Chanyeol setengah terkejut mendengar kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya._

" _Park chanyeol, kau terkejut." Ucap kyungsoo._

" _Yeol, aku dan kyungsoo ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ucap kai_

" _Ba-baiklah."_

 _Mereka bertiga kini duduk disebuah cafe didekan rumah sakit hankook, chanyeol tidak terkejut saat kai berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, tapi dengan adanya kyungsoo kini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak chanyeol._

" _Jadi langsung saja." Ucap kyungsoo. " Aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi." Tambahnya._

" _Ah baiklah silahkan katakan saja." Ucap chanyeol._

" _Tapi kau harus mendengarkan semuanya dan jangan menintrupsi sampai kekasihku selesai bicara, atau ku bunuh kau sekarang juga." Ucap jongin._

" _Nde araseo, silahkan katakan." Ucap chanyeol._

 _Kyungsoo menceritakan semua perihal baekhyun, termasuk bagaimana perjodohan itu bisa terjadi, kyungsoo juga menceritakan bahwa baekhyun sudah menaruh perasaan kepada chanyeol sejak mereka masih sama-sama kuliah di Otawa, tapi chanyeol tidak pernah tahu itu._

 _Chanyeol hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya karena terkejut, dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa baekhyun sudah memendam perasaan terhadapnya sejak lama._

" _A-apa aku jahat." Gumam chanyeol_

" _Tentu Park, kau sangat jahat, dan juga brengsek aku rasa, kau tahu bahkan baekhyun tahu kalau kau menikahinya hanya untuk menstabilkan perusahaan yang kau bangun bersama ayahmu, tapi apakah baekhyun mengeluh, atau baekhyun kejam padamu, justru disini kau yang kejam padanya."_

" _Ya, aku kejam." Gumam chanyeol lagi sampai kini kepalanya sudah tertunduk kebawah._

" _Kau tahu Park, saat kau menyetubuhinya dengan membabi buta, bahkan kau tidak tahu air mata yang sudah dia keluarkan, dan sekarang saat dia tengah hamil anakmu kau membuangnya begitu saja, bahkan kau tega mengatakan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, laki-laki macam apa kau ini." Ucap kyungsoo_

" _A-aku laki-laki brengsek." Gumamnya_

" _Ceraikan baekhyun." Ucap kyungsoo, " Aku tidak ingin sahabatku hidup dengan laki-laki brengsek dan tidak punya hati sepertimu."_

" _Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa." Sergah chanyeol._

" _Kenapa? Bukannya perusahaanmu sudah maju sekarang, kau tidak butuh baekhyun lagi kan." Ucap kyungsoo_

" _Aku—" entah kenapa perkataan chanyeol terhenti, dia memandang jauh keluar jendela, sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya dia katakan kepada kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kertas dengan alamat yang tertulis disana. " Itu tempat tinggalnya, jika kau tidak mau menceraikannya maka datanglah kesana, dan ini kunci rumahnya aku memilikinya satu, perbaiki hubungan kalian, kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal seumur hidupmu Tuan Park chanyeol."_

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Dan disinilah kini chanyeol berada, disebuah rumah minimalis dengan cat putih diseluruh ruangannya, tidak luas tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali, chanyeol terjaga hampir semalaman menunggu baekhyun kalau-kalau dia terbangun semalam, tapi nyatanya simungil tetap terjaga, bahkan sampai matahari timbul di ufuk timur.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, terjaga hampir semalaman membuatnya sangat berantakan, seusai membersihkan diri chanyeol melihat ketempat tidur nyatanya simungil masih belum bangun juga, chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur dan membuatkan baekhyun sarapan alih-alih nanti jika dia terbangun alangkah lebih baik kalau sudah ada sarapan dimeja makan.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka matanya, membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke kornea matanya, entah kenapa kepalanya sangat pusing, dan lambungnya tiba-tiba saja bergolak hebat, tidak biasanya dia merasakan hal seperti ini lagi setelah sekian lama tidak pernah merasakan mual yang sangat melilit di lambungnya lagi, baekhyun mencoba bangun dan menyeret tubuhnya kekamar mandi, memuntahkan cairan bening, ya hanya cairan bening tapi entah kenapa lambungnya masih saja mual.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar, mencoba untuk membangunkan baekhyun, chanyeol rasa ini sudah siang dan sebaiknya baekhyun segera bangun, chanyeo, terkejut saat tidak mendapati baekhyun ditempat tidurnya, chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya ke pintu kamar mandi yang kini tengah terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok mungil yang tengah berjongkok di kloset memuntahkan sesuatu. Chnayeol berlari seketika kekamar mandi menyusul baekhyun.

" Baek kau kenapa."

Deg

Suara baritone itu membuyarkan segalanya, baekhyun terdiam, rasa mualnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan keterkejutan hebat, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat hebat.

" Baek." Ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun masih saja diam tidak ingin membalikan badan, atau sekedar menyaut panggilan chanyeol.

" Ba—baby, apa, appa bermimpi, rasanya appa mendengar suara daddy—mu, tapi ini terlalu nyata." Ucap baekhyun.

" Baek, aku—" ucapan chanyeol terhenti saat baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tengah memandangnya kini.

" ka—kau, kau park chanyeol, apa aku sedang bermimpi." Tanya baekhyun.

" Baek, ini aku, kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri tapi nyatanya tubuhnya sangat lemas sampai hampir saja dia limbung, tapi dengan sigap chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun berada di gendongan chanyeol, baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol, chanyeol meletakkan kembali baekhyun di tempat tidurnya.

" Nah sekarang kau istirahat lagi, aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu." Ucap chanyeol

" Tunggu—" ucap simungil, chanyeol membalikan badannya. " ah tidak." Tambah baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawakan semangkut bubur dan segelas susu hangat, semalam sebelum kerumah baekhyun, chanyeol mampir ke mini market untuk membelikan susu hamil untuk baekhyun, tentu dengan rasa strawbery. Sebenarnya itu saran dari kyungsoo.

" Makanlah, tidak enak kalau buburnya sudah dingin." Ucap chanyeol

" Suapi aku." Gumam baekhyun

" A—apa." Chanyeol bukannya tidak mendengar ucapan baekhyun, tapi dia terkejut mendengar permintaan baekhyun.

" Suapi aku, anakmu yang memintanya." Ucap baekhyun dengan sedikit merajuk.

" Baiklah."

Sarapannya kini ssudah selesai, setelah menyimpan mangkuk dan gelas kotor chanyeol kembali kekamar baekhyun, simungil kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakanginya.

" Mau apa kau kemari?" ucap baekhyun

" Baek, aku."

" Kau mau menyuruhku untuk mengugurkan kandunganku lagi." Potong baekhyun.

" Tidak, bukan itu alasanku kemari baek."

" Lantas apa?, apa kau mau menceraikanku, perusahaanmu kini sudah stabilkan, kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum perih saat mengeluarkan semua kata-katanya.

" Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku mohon." Pinta chanyeol.

" Untuk apa, bukannya sudah jelas perkataanmu malam itu, kau ingin aku mengugurkan anak ini karna dia hanya akan membuatmu malu, iyakan." Ucap baekhyun

" Tidk baek, tidak, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu mengugurkan anak itu, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, dan aku tidak ingin jauh dari anakku baek, aku mohon, jangan suruh aku untuk pergi." Ucap chanyeol lirih.

" Tapi kau—"

" Aku kacau baek, aku kacau saat kau pergi, aku bahkan tidak fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, aku bahkan mengalamai morning sickness yang harusnya kau alami baek, aku sangat sungguh tersiksa baek." Lirih chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam menatap chanyeol yang kini sudah berlutut, dan ada air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi laki-laki jangkung itu, apakah chanyeol menangis, chanyeol menangis saat mengatakan itu semua.

" Chan, kau-."

" Kumohon baek, maafkan aku, maafkan keegoisan aku selama ini, aku melawan hati kecilku yang sebenarnya menyukaimu, maafkan aku baek." Lirih chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendekat menghampiri chanyeol yang masih berlutut, dan baekhyun ikut serta berlutut dihadapan chanyeol, bangunlah, bayi kita tidak akan suka jika daddy-nya menangis, bangun. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya melihat dengan sangat cermat lelaki mungilnya.

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ringkih baekhyun, baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol, sungguh hangat, ini yang bayinya dan dirinya inginkan pelukan dari seorang park chanyeol, ayah sekaligus suaminya, rasanya sungguh nyaman bau khas chanyeol selalu menenangkannya.

" Terimakasih baek, terimakasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kini berada dirumah sakit diruang tunggu depan ruangan ICU, lima belas menit yang lalu baekhyun mendapat kabar dari dokter keluarganya yang merawat nyonya byun di rumah sakit, bahwa nyonya byun tengah kritis saat ini, sudah hampir 6 bulan nyonya byun terbaring dirumah sakit, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kalau perempuan paruh baya itu akan sehat kembali.

" Bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepada ibu.?" Baekhyun masih saja tiudak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya

" Ibu akan baik-baik saja aku percaya." Ucap chanyeol

Empat puluh lima menit menunggu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU, melepaskan maskernya dan berjalan kearah chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

" Nyonya byun tidak bisa bertahan lagi, kami sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin, tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, pembuluh darah diotak sudah pecah, dan ada beberapa penyumbatan darah di jantung, itu mengakibkan aliran oksigen ke jantung jadi semakin terhambat." Ucap dokter paruh baya itu

" A—apa ibu." Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai kalau saja chanyeol tidak sigap menahan tubuh suami mungilnya itu, baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan chanyeol, tidak lama berselang nyonya park dan tuan park datang, melihat baekhyun yang menangis di pelukan chanyeol itu pertanda tidak baik sepertinya.

Nyonya park mengurus semua keperluan pemakaman nyonya byun, begitupun dengan tuan park, baekhyun yang sejak semalam menangis membuat chanyeol khawathir, dia tidak makan sama sekali, bahkan minum saja chanyeol harus memaksanya.

" Baek, kau tidak makan, kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" ucap chanyeol

" Aku tidak nafsu chanyeol."

" Baek, tapi kau tidak hidup sendiri, ada anak kita didalam sana, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya.?" Ucap chanyeol

" Chan aku—"

" Makanlah setidaknya jangan biarkan anakku kelaparan." Ucap chanyeol

" Baiklah."

Pemakaman nyonya byun dilakukan dengan hikmat, tanpa banyak kolega yang datang, ini yang diminta baekhyun, baekhyun kini terdiam didepan makan sang ibu yang kini bersebalahan dengan makam sang ayah, ibunya meminta kalau jika beliau meninggal, ibunya ingin dimakamkan didekat makam ayahnya.

" Ibu kini aku sendiri, ibu tidak bisa melihat anakku nanti, aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahu ibu kalau aku sedang hamil." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi tirus itu, chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu hanya terdiam tanpa ingin berkata apa-apa.

Bakehyun masih terduduk didepan makam ibunya, waktu sudah semakin sore, chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekat dan mengajak baekhyun untuk pulang.

" Baek ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap chanyeol sambil memegang bahu mungil suaminya itu.

" Baiklah." Ucap baekhyun

Sesampainya dirumah baekhyun, chanyeol pamit berniat untuk pulang kembali ke apartmentnya, setidaknya kini baekhyun jauh lebih baik, tapi saat chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, chanyeol terdiam, bukannya dia tidak tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Baek kau kenapa.?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus halus tangan baekhyun.

" Chan jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Gumam simungil di punggung chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mencoba meminta jarak kepada baekhyun, chanyeol menyentuh pipi baekhyun sayang sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu baek." Ucap chanyeol

" Aku mohon temani aku malam ini chan."

" Ne araseo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kini merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit, padahal kandungannya baru akan menginjak usia 4 bulan, tapi rasanya kenapa sudah menyakiti pinggangnya, apa ini karena dia terlalu banyak berdiri hari ini, chanyeol masih membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi, baekhyun sudah menghabiskan susunya lima menit yang lalu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan handuk rambutnya sedikit basah, entah kenapa tenggorokan baekhyun mendadak kering. Apakah ini yang dinamakan hormon hamil, baru saja melihat chanyeol toples seperti itu saja sudah ngiler.

" Ey kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu huh." Tanya chanyeol

" Ah tidak, aku hanya—" ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat wajah chanyeol sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

" Hanya apa.?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Ah sudah, sana pakai bajumu, kau bisa masuk angin chan." Ucap baekhyun sambil mendorong dada chanyeol, tapi diluar dugaan chanyeol malah memegang tangan baekhyun sigap, membawa laki-laki mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol.

" Apa aku bisa melakukannya sekarang, dengan halus, aku janji tidak akan melukaimu lagi."

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun halus dan lembut, dan dengan penuh cinta serta gairah disetiap lumatannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan chanyeol, begitupun chanyeol, nyatanya bibir ini sangat manis, kenapa chanyeol baru sadar sekarang, bahwa setiap inchi tubuh baekhyun sangat-sangat nikmat nyatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NB :** Eeeeeaaaa akhirnya mulai juga kebahagiaan baekhyun,adegannya dilanjut di chap selanjutnya, jangan lupa reviewnya.


	11. Chapter 11

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _Apa aku bisa melakukannya sekarang, dengan halus, aku janji tidak akan melukaimu lagi."_

 _Cup_

 _Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun halus dan lembut, dan dengan penuh cinta serta gairah disetiap lumatannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan chanyeol, begitupun chanyeol, nyatanya bibir ini sangat manis, kenapa chanyeol baru sadar sekarang, bahwa setiap inchi tubuh baekhyun sangat-sangat nikmat nyatanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Chan aku.." baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari tubuh chanyeol, membuat jarak diantaranya.

" Kenapa baek? Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku.?" Tanya chanyeol sambil terus memandang simungil intens.

" Tidak, hanya saja aku—" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, tapi dengan sigap chanyeol membungkam mulut baekhyun dengan kecupan mesranya, " Jika kau ragu, aku akan membuatmu tidak ragu lagi baek." Ucap chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menyesap bibir titip baekhyun, melumatnya dengan pelan, menghisap dan menjilatnya pelan, sedangkan sipemilik bibir hanya menutup matanya lekat, menikmati setiap kecupan yang di berikan chanyeol kepadanya, lidah chanyeol mencoba menerobos bibir kecil itu, baekhyun reflek membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah chanyeol berinfasi didalamnya merasakan setiap inchi rongga mulut baekhyun, nikmat sangat nikmat setiap kecupan yang diberikan chanyeol kepadanya.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk memberikan kenikmatan disetiap sentuhannya ketubuh baekhyun, kecupan yang lembutpun kini telah berubah menjadi kecupan yang sangat liar dengan chanyeol yang mendominasi, chanyeol menarik bibirnya terlebih dahulu, sampai benang salipa pun terjalin diantara mereka, baekhyun mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya dan mencoba untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi chanyeol seolah tidak memberikannya ruang untuk sekedar mengambil nafas, kini bibir tebal chanyeol tengah bergrilia di sekitaran perpotongan leher jenjang baekhyun, mengecup dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana, menyesap halus sampai satu lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

" Hey ini belum mulai sayang," kekeh chanyeol

" Chan lakukan dengan cepat, aku sudah tidak tihan." Pinta simungil

Sang dominan menyambut dengan baik pinta simungil dengan senang hati chanyeol akan melakukannya, chanyeol menanggalkan semua pakaian baekhyun dalam sekejap kini simungil telah bertelanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi.

" Tubuhmu sangat indah baby." Ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol mengecup cuping telinga baekhyun menjilatnya dengan sangat sensual, sipemilik hanya bergeliat menahan sensasi yang memabukan ini, chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir baekhyun tapi tidak lama, karna kini chanyeol tengah menghisap nipple merah muda milik baekhyun, nipple yang sedari tadi menggoda untuk dijamah dan dimanjakan oleh lidah chanyeol, chanyeol menghisap nipple kiri baekhyun, sedangkan tangan nya memilin nipple baekhyun yang satunya.

" Ahh chan—aahhh" desah baekhyun.

Chanyeol melanjutkan grilianya ditubuh baekhyun mengecap setiap inchi tubuh sang suami tanpa ada satu baagianpun yang terlewat, kini tubuh baekhyun memiliki banyak sekali bekas kepemilikan yang ditinggalkan chanyeol, chanyeol seolah mabuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan sendiri, chanyeol mengusap paha dalam baekhyun dengan sangat halus, sedangkan simungil semakin bergeliat kasar menyalurkan setiap kenikmatan yang diberikan chanyeol, chanyeol melihat kearah lain, nyatanya baekhyun memiliki penis yang sangat mungil, chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dihadapan selangkangan baekhyun dan dalam sekejap, penis baekhyun kini berada didalam mulut chanyeol.

" Ahhh...mmmhhhh chan a—apa yanghhh"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat blow job yang dia lakukan ke penis baekhyun, baekhyun hanya bisa meremat rambut chanyeol untuk menyalurkan hasratnya, hangat dan kasar lidah chanyeol adalah sensasi yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh baekhyun.

" Chan aku—aku ahhhhh sampai ahhhnnn"

Baekhyun sangat menikmati orgasmenya yang pertama, semua cairan spermanya keluar dimulut chanyeol, baekhyun lemas, seolah melayang sampai kelangit ketujuh, semuanya memutih dan sangat nikmat, hanya dengan mulut chanyeol saja rasanya sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol menarik dirinya mencari bibir mungil baekhyun dan kembali bertukar cium dengan baekhyun, rasanya aneh, apakah ini rasa spermanya, chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

" Aku akan memulainya sayang, rilex dan nikmati saja oke, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap chanyeol, baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Chnayeol meludahi sedikit lubang anal baekhyun, memberikan sedikit penetrasi, hole merah muda itu sedikit berkedut, demi apapun itu membuat libido chanyeol semakin meningkat, chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi semakin lama, akhirnya dengan perlahan dia mencoba memasukan keperkasaannya kedalan hole baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun meringis saat penis besar chanyeol mencoba merangsek masuk kedalam holenya, perih panas itu yang baekhyun rasakan, tentu ini bukan kali pertama chanyeol memasuki lubangnya kan tetapi ini masih snagat menyakitkan.

" Rilex baby, aku akan memulainya."

Chanyeol mendorong masuk penisnya dalam sekali hentakan, sumpah itu sangat menyakitkan bagi baekhyun tubuhnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua bagian, " Ahk chan sakit." Ucap baekhyun, baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, " Calm down baby."

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan suami mungilnya dengan mengecup bibirnya, penis besarnya masih belum bergerak di dalam lubang baekhyun, ketika dirasanya baekhyun sudah mulai rilex chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang baekhyun. " Ah shit ini sangat ketat baek." Chanyeol hampir saja limbung dengan kenikmatan ini, sungguh lubang baekhyun sangat ketat dan nikmat.

" Akh chan di situh, lagih lebih—" baekhyun meracau, chanyeol sudah menemukan spot kenikmatan baekhyun, kini dia meningkatkan tempo genjotannya semakin kecap, menumbuk titik spot kenikmatan baekhyun, sedang penisnya bekerja dibawah sana, sebelah tangan chanyeol memcoba untuk memompa penis mungil baekhyun.

" Aaahh Fuck baekhyun kau sangat nikmat baby." Chanyeol terus mengumpat dengan kenimatan ini

" Ahk-akh chan lebih cepat baby ahk akh.." Desahan baekhyun semakin liar, entah kenapa itu justru semakin membuat chanyeol mengganas dibawah sanah.

" Chan aku akan sampai akh akh akh/ chanyeol" baekhyun sampai pada orgasmenya yang kedua sedangkan chanyeol masih memburu orgasmenya yang pertama, chanyeol semakin meningkatkan tempo genjotannya, cepat dan semakin cepat, sampai baekhyun merasakan penis chanyeol semakin besar didalam sana, dan satu sodokan terakhir chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasannya sangat banyak, sampai merembes keluar dan membasahi paha dalam baekhyun.

Cup

" Terimaksih sayang kau sangat nikmat, apa dudu baik-baik saja didalam sana?." Tanya chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat dikening baekhyun.

" Yah tentu dia sangat kuat."

Bruk

Chanyeol terjatuh diatas tubuh baekhyun, sungguh malam yang panas dan nikmat, itu mungkin yang dapat digambarkan atas pergumulan yang telah mereka lakukan malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kini tengah berada dirumah sakit memeriksakan kandungan baekhyun, kini kandungannya berusia lima bulan, dan perut baekhyun kini sudah mulai terlihat, chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawanya memeriksakan kedokter, dan berakhirlah mereka sekarang diruangan dokter Go Ahra.

" Aku tidak menyangka tuan park kalau kau menikahi seorang carier, dan ternyata istri ah maaf suami maksudku, suamimu itu adalah byun baekhyun." Ucap Ahra

" Ah iya." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal, " Bagaimana kondisi bayi kami?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

" Dia sehat, dan juga aktif." Ucap ahra sambil menempelkan sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti deodoran kalau kata chanyeol, " Apa kau ingin melihat jenis kelaminnya." Tanya Ahra.

" A—apakah bisa.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Tentu, kajja mari kita lihat, hai baby appa dan daddy-mu ingin melihat jenis kelaminmu, coba kau berbalik sebentar." Ucap ahra sambil mencari-cari posisi yang tepat, " Nah dapat, kalian bisa lihat, ini kelaminnya, dan selamat sepertinya bayi kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Ucap ahra

Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kebahagiaannya, dia akan memiliki seorang bayi, bayi laki-laki tanpa terasa air mata baekhyun mengalir melihat gurat kebahgiaan di wajah suami tampannya.

" Hey sayang kau menangis." Tanya chanyeol sambil membantu baekhyun untuk duduk.

" Ti—tidak chan aku hanya terharu dan bahagia." Ucap simungil

" Tentu sayang aku juga bahagia."

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan baekhyun merengek kepada chanyeol, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali makan ramen, dengan sigap chanyeol membantah keinginan itu dengan alasan, ramen tidak baik untuk bakehyun yang sedang hamil.

" Ayolah chan, kau mau anakmu ini berliur eoh." Ucap simungil setengah merajuk

" Tidak! Kau tahu baek, ramen tidak baik untukmu dan bayi kita." Bantah chanyeol

" Sekali saja, hanya ini, lagi pula ini anakmu yang memintanya, bukan aku, ayolah chan." Bujuk simungil

" Baiklah tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja oke."

" Oke kajja." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan suami tingginya, sungguh bahagia rasanya, akhirnya sesuatu yang dimimpikan baekhyun selama ini tercapai juga, membangun rumah tangga yang indah dengan laki-laki yang di cintainya, meskipun dengan banyak perjuangan, dan dengan kesabaran yang sangat banyak tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Sajangnim, ada yang ingin menemui anda." Ucap yeri sang sekertaris chanyeol.

" Siapa yeri-ssi, dan apakah dia sudah membuat janji denganku.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Katanya beliau sudah membuat janji dengan anda." Ucap yeri

" Baiklah kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk." Ucap chanyeol

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan dengan rambut tergerai sebahu dan gaun merahnya dipadukan dengan hels yang senada dengan gaunnya sungguh sangat mencolok, tapi snagat pas.

" Chanyeol." Ucap perempuan itu

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya, mencoba menebak suara itu, suara yang sungguh tidak asing ditelinganya, jika tebakannya benar, maka hal pertama yang ingin chanyeol tanyakan untuk apa perempuan itu kesini, dan saat chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan benarkah dia yang datang, jekpot ternyata dugaannya benar.

" Irene." Gumam chanyeol

" Hai sayang, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." Irene mendekat kearah meja chanyeol dan memutarinya, memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol.

" Lepas." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

" Hei baby, kau kenapa?" tanya irene yang masih bergelayut manja di keher chanyeol

" AKU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARIKU." Bentakan chanyeol sukses membuat irene menciut.

" Oke oke aku akan melepaskannya."

" Jadi mau apa kau menemuiku." Tanya chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri.

" Baby, aku hanya ingin minta maaf perihal waktu itu, aku tahu aku salah, jadi maafkan aku oke." Ucap iren sambil mengelus halus punggung tangan chanyeol.

" Kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Tanya chanyeol

" Tentu sayang, aku sangat menyesal, dan aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya dari awal." Ucap irene.

" Mengulang semuanya, dari awal." Ulang chanyeol

" Iya semuanya, aku janji, aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku padamu." Ucap irene

" Cih, kau akan memperbaiki kesalahanmu." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut irene, " Kau benar-benar perempuan tidak tahu irene, setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku kau minta maaf, simpan saja kata-katamu, aku sudah tidak butuh, silahkan keluar aku banyak pekerjaan." Final chanyeol

" Tapi yeol, aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Ucap irene lirih

" Keluar atau aku panggilkan security untuk mengusirmu."

" Chanyeol—park chanyeol kau tega mengusirku."

" KELUAR!" bentak chanyeol

Irene mngeratkan genggamannya dan berpaling meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol, dengan perasaan malu sekaligus marah, dia sudah berusaha menjatuhkan harga dirinya agar chanyeol mau kembali bersamanya lagi, setelah changmin membuangnya begitu saja.

" Sialan kau park chanyeol." Gerutu irene sambil berjalan meninggalkan gedung Ainsoft.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam rasanya chanyeol akan pulang saja, sungguh mood-nya hancur hari ini apa lagi setelah kedatangan irene kekntornya, membuat semuanya semakin berantakan, dia pulang berjalan lesu memasuki pekarangan rumah minimalis berwarna putih itu, saat chanyeol membuka pintu depan bau harum cookies mendominasi rumah itu, chanyeol kemudia mencari sumber dimana bau itu berasal, dan dia menemukan baekhyun tengah mengeluarkan senampan cookies buatannya.

" Baek, kau sedang apa?" tanya chanyeol

" Astaga chan kau mengagetkanku, kau sudah pulang?" tanya baekhyun

" Ya aku sangat lelah." Ucap chanyeol

" kemarilah duduk, aku akan membuatkan teh hijau untukmu." Baekhyun membuka apronnya, dan langsung mengambil gelas dan sekantung kecil teh hijau, dia menyeduhnya dengan air hangat dan langsung memberikannya kepada chanyeol.

" Trimaksih sayang."

" Tentu." Chanyeol merasa dunianya kembali lagi, entah kenapa setelah melihat senyum baekhyun dirumah rasanya semua lelahnya hilang, semua beban di pundaknya menghilang, beban pekerjaannya hilang, apa lagi setelah dia menjabat di Ainsoft menggantikan baekhyun, tapi dengan adanya baekhyun disisinya semua lelah itu hilang.

" Aku mencintaimu." Ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh simungil dengan erat

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu chan, dan jangan terlalu kencang, dudu tidak bisa bernafas nanti." Kekeh baekhyun.

" Oh sorry, daddy lupa kalau ada kau bayi."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat chanyeol berbicara dengan perutnya, seolah bayinya mendengar setiap celotehan daddynya, sungguh ini sangat membahagiakan, inilah buah dari kesabrannya selama ini, mendapatkan cinta dari seorang park chanyeol, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil dengan park chanyeol, hanya ada dia dan chanyeol, dan juga bayi mungilnya yanga kan lahir empat bulan lagi, sungguh, kebahagiaannya akan semakin lengkap, semoga tidak ada duri lagi yang akan mengisi rumah tangganya dengan chanyeol, semoga tidak akan ada lagi air mata kesedihan didalam rumah tangganya dengan chanyeol.

 _ **Cinta sejati tahu kemana dia harus pulang**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **NB : END** ini sudah end, oh astaga T_T aku akhirnya menyelesaikannya, memang aku bikin ini tidak panjang, dan sudah cukup kali ya, sekedar cerita ff ini muncul saat aku bangun tidur, dari pada mubajir akhirnya aku ketik ajja jadi cerita, maafkan jika endingnya diluar ekspektasi kalian, tapi disini baekhyunnya sudah bahagia bersama chanyeol, terimaksin buat semua readernim yang setia menanti HEARTACHE up, dan semoga kalian puas dengan ceritanya, aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi, aku akan terus explore dicerita-ceritaku selanjutnya, makasih buat yang udah setia bersama ff aku say thanks buat para readearnim **adinda88, park Loey-Baexian, popopipo, milkybaek, AlexandraLexa, mikaanggra, Irmanur, Nurfadillah, Chocopie, Park Nagisa, meliarisky7, Chanbaex09, .77, pcyxbbh, Loey761, Mios, Yunita246, Baekkiee, baby chanhyun, Lorybe61, Guest1, Guest2, L Lee Nae, Baekyoong, baebiie, Reisa, LyWoo, Guest3, Steven Dion, 90goldButOld, Pcyeverdeen, Nunkookie819, Jempolnya pcy, bbysmurf, Novita, Real ayd, Rinrin kou, hulas99** makasih buat review dan semangat dari kalian, sun atu-atu buat para readernim, and see you next story.


	12. SEQUEL

HEARTACHE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada unsur yang disengaja_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang membaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, No Bushing my story, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Maaf untuk semua jenis typo dan Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD_

 _Happy reading_

 _Niniebee Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 years Later**

Suara langkah kaki kecil terdengar menggema seisi ruangan, ruangan tengah rumah bercat putih itu sudah seperti kapal pecah, atau sebuah bom tengah menghancurkan seisi ruangan, berantakan, satu kata yang dapat tersirat dari kekacauan yang di buat anak laki-laki berusia 3 setengah tahun, jasper park, anak laki-laki dari pasangan baekhhyun dan chanyeol, tidak terasa anak itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan pintar tentu juga aktif.

Cklek

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi sang daddy yang baru saja pulang dari kantor, memegang dua perusahaan sekaligus membuat chanyeol sedikit kewalahan dengan jam kerjanya sendiri, semenjak baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengurus jasper dirumah, semua tanggung jawab dialihkan kepada chanyeol.

" Daddy pulang." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat melihat kondisi ruang keluarga mereka berantakan seperti sekarang, mainan berserakan, tumpahan susu di karpet, dan bantal kursi yang entah bertebaran dimana. Itu semua hiburan tak kala lelah mendera tubuh chanyeol setelah seharian dikantor.

" Hey sayang kau sudah pulang." Ucap baekhyun dari arah fantry, yang masih asik menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami dan putra kecilnya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan memeluk laki-laki mungil itu dari belakang, dan melingkarkan tangan besarnya diperut baekhyun, baekhyun yang tengah asik mengaduk supnya mematikan kompornya sebentar, dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol.

"Aigoo, lihat kau sangat berantakan sekali." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi chanyeol.

" Aku sangat lelah hari ini, client-mu membuat aku gila." Ucap chanyeol

" Hey ayah bilang padaku client itu raja, tanpa mereka perusahaan kita tidak akan maju chan." Ucap baekhyun, " Nah sekarang kau istirahat dulu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, terus kau mandi selagi aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Tambah baekhyun

" Dimana jagoan kecil kita, sepertinya dia sudah berhasil menghancurkan ruang tamu depan." Ucap chanyeol.

" Oh mungkin dia di kamarnya chan tadi dia merengek memintaku untuk membacakan cerita dongen putri salju." Ucap baekhyun sambil berlalu

Chanyeol tersenyum lantas berjalan menuju kamar sang putra, tampak sepi, apakah jasper sudah tidur, chanyeol membuka pintu itu perlahan, kamar jasper gelap, lantas chanyeol mencari saklar lampu yang ada didinding, saat lampu menyala dia melihat anaknya tengah menangis di pojok kamarnya, lantas chanyeol menghampirinya dan berjongkok dihadapan sang putra.

" Hey jagoan, kenapa kau menangis eoh." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut jasper

" Dad, hiks hiks, appa tidak sayang padaku." Ucap jasper sambil menahan tangisnya.

" Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu huh.?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

" Aku meminta appa untuk membacakan dongen putri salju padaku, tapi sejak siang apa sangat sibuk di dapur membuat banyak kue, padahal aku sedang tidak ingin dibuatkan kue." Adu jasper pada sang daddy

" Sayang besok healmoni akan datang kesini makanya appa membat banyak kue, kalau nanti healmoni tidak dikasih kue, bagaimana."- " healmoni menangis." Potong jasper sambil menatap mata chanyeol.

" Ya healmoni akan menangis nanti, jadi biar dady saja yang menggantikan membaca dongen, oke." Ucap chanyeol

" Tidak, jasper harus membereskan mainan, appa bilang, jasper tidak dapat susu kalau mainan jasper masih berantakan." Ucap jasper sambil berdiri dan menyeka air matanya, chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut anaknya bangga, baekhyun mendidik anaknya dengan baik, tegas tapi penuh kasih sayang, baekhyun mengajarkan jasper arti sebuah tanggung jawab, yang mana setiap anaknya selesai bermain, jasper akan langsung membereskan semua kekacauan yang dia buat.

Makan malam keluarga kecil park dimulai dimana si kecil hanya terdiam makan menunggu suapan dari baekhyun, padahal jasper bersikukuh kalau dia akan makan sendiri, tapi baekhyun selalu melarang jasper makan sendiri saat makan malam, alasannya simple, jasper akan mengotori seluruh bajunya, dan baekhyun tidak ingin memandikan jasper malam-malam begini.

" Appa, benar healmoni akan kesini besok." Tanya jasper

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum meng-iyakan pertanyaan anaknya itu, "apakah dengan harabeji juga." Ucap jasper lagi

" Tidak sayang, harabeji masih di jepang, baru pulang minggu depan." Potong chanyeol

" Apa kau merindukan harabeji." Tanya baekhyun

" Sangat." Jawab jasper singkat

" Nah makannya sudah selesai, kau ikut daddy, kita akan menggosok gigi sekarang, kajja." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol mengangkatt putranya dari kursi dan menggendongnya membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual malam yang selalu chanyeol lakukan, hanya ini yang bisa chanyeol lakukan, karna jika siang dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama putra semata wayangnya ini.

Chanyeol memperhatikan anaknya yang kini sedang menyikat giginya. " Dad ini sudah satu menit." Tanya jasper, " Belum kau baru saja memulainya jas." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol masih memperhatikan putranya yang masih dengan telaten menyikat gigi susunya itu.

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang, apa sudah satu menit." Ucap jasper lagi

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya itu, " Baiklah kau boleh berkumur sekarang, ingat jangan ditelan airnya." Peringat chanyeol, kebiasaan jasper kalau menyikat gigi dia akan menelan air kumurannya dengan alasan pasta giginya enak rasanya strawbery.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya nyonya park datang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka, jasper sangat senang kendati nenek kesayangannya datang, jasper berhambur memeluk sang nenek, nyonya park hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya.

" Uh astaga cucu kesayangan helmoeni, lihat kau sudah tinggi sekarang." Ucap nyonya park

" Helmoeni membawakan pesenan jasper.?" Tanya jasper

" Hey sayang helmoeni baru sampai kita suruh masuk dulu." Ucap baekhyun

" Tidak apa-apa baek, jasper rindu padaku." Ucap nyonya park

" Tapi ibu." Gumam baekhyun, " Tidak apa-apa, ayo sayang kita masuk." Ajak nyonya park kepada jasper

Nyonya park mendengarkan setiap ocehan yang keluar dari bibir jasper semuanya dia ceritakan, bahkan kebiasaan dia yang harus menyikat gigi dengan chanyeol yang akan selalu menungguinya dari belakang, dan bagaimana larangan chanyeol untuk tidak menelan air kumuran sisa sikat giginya.

" Helmoeni, daddy selalu melarangku menelan air sisa sikat gigiku, padahal itu enak." Ucap jasper dengan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Nyonya park tertawa mendengar ucapan sang cucu. '' Tapi itu sisa pasta gigi park jasper." Bantah baekhyun, " Tapi itu enak appa, rasa strawbery." Tambah jasper

" Jasper kau tidak boleh menelan air sisa sikat gigimu lagi ya, itu tidak baik mengerti." Ucap nyonya park, jasper hanya menundukan wajahnya dan sedikit bergumam, " Iya helmoeni." Ucap jasper.

.

.

.

Jasper memutuskan untuk ikut bersama nyonya park, dengan alasan dia merindukan neneknya dan dia masih ingin bersama neneknya itu, baekhyun pun tidak bisa melarang keinginan putranya itu, setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin kepada chanyeol, dan chanyeol mengijinkan jasper untuk menginap dirumah ibu mertuanya itu, rumah sangat terasa sepi saat jasper tidak ada dirumah baru juga beberapa jam tapi baekhyun merasa sangat kehilangan jasper.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, nyatanya chanyeol masih belum pulang kemana fikirnya, baekhyun baru saja ingin menghubungi chanyeol tapi terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari depan.

" Chan kau sudah pulang." Tanya baekhyun, baekhyun berhambur kepelukan chanyeol.

" wow kau kenapa baek.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Tidak apa-apa-." Baekhyun mengambil tas kantor dan jas chanyeol, " Kau mau makan dulu, biar aku hangatkan makanannya." Tanya baekhyun

" Tidak usah baek, aku ingin langsung mandi saja." Ucap chanyeol. " Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu."

Baekhyun menyiapkan piyama chanyeol dan menaruhnya di pinggir tempat tidur, selama menunggu chanyeol membersihkan dirinya baekhyun hanya diam dan merebahkan badannya, rasanya sangat sepi.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan chanyeol yang hanya berbalut handuk putih dengan rambut setengah basahnya, wangi mint yang menguar dari badan chanyeol, entah kenapa menarik atensi baekhyun.

" Hey kau sudah selesai." Tanya baekhyun yang kini menatap chanyeol, " ini piyamamu." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa ada aura sedikit mengerikan dari sorot mata chanyeol, chanyeol mendekat kearah baekhyun, dan mencondongkan kepalanya kearah kepala baekhyun, " Chan apa yang—" belum saja baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya chanyeol sudah menyambar bibir mungil baekhyun, baekhyun terkejut mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari chanyeol, padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari sang suami.

" Aku tidak butuh piyama karena nanti kau akan melepaskannya." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada sensualnya. " Ayo lakukan, penganggu kecil kita sedang tidak dirumah." Ucap chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap belaian dari chanyeol, chanyeol mengecup halus perpotongan leher baekhyun, berlanjut melumat cuping telinga baekhyun, menyalurkan setiap hasrat, chanyeol tahu bagian tubuh mana saja yang membuat suami mungilnya ini terangsang.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir chery baekhyun, melumatnya halus dan menuntut, simungil sedikit kewalahan dengan ciuman yang intens ini, chanyeol selalu mendominasi semuanya, tapi baekhyun menyukainya, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman sangat kasar dan terburu, baekhyun membiarkan lidah chanyeol seluruhnya masuk kedalam mulutnya dan meraba setiap inchi mulutnya, ciuman itu terlepas meninggalkan jejak saliva di dagu baekhyun, chanyeol mengelap halus dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, baekhyun masih terengah meraup udara dengan rakus.

Chanyeol melucuti setiap pakaian yang dikenakan suami mungilnya itu, sampai tidak ada yang tersisa satupun, dan kini baekhyun sudah bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, chanyeol melepaskan handuknya yang sedari tadi melilit pinggangnya, astaga baekhyun selalu dibuat terkejut saat melihat kejantanan chanyeol sedang berdiri tegang seperti itu.

" Hey sayang kau masih saja terkejut melihatnya." Goda chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendapati godaan chanyeol yang seperti itu, chanyeol kembali menyesap bibir baekhyun kini lebih lembut, sedangkan satu tangannya mencoba bergrilia menekan nipple sang suami mungil, satu desahan halus baekhyun keluar dari mulutnya, meningkatkan libido chanyeol, membuat chanyeol menurunkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher baekhyun meninggalkan beberapa jejak kepemilikan disana.

Chanyeol mengecup setiap inchi tubuh baekhyun, menjilat dan memberikan tanda sayang di setiap bagian tubuh baekhyun, chanyeol beralih ke nipple merah mud baekhyun, menyesapnya seperti bayi yang tengah menyusui, sedangkan tangannya memanjakan nipple yang satunya, kepala baekhyun terlempar kebelakang menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan chanyeol.

" Ahk chan le—bih, aku-ahk." Racau baekhyun, baekhyun menekan tengkuk chanyeol meminta sang dominan untuk melakukannya dengan lebih lagi. Tapi chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya dia mulai beralih mengecupi paha dalam baekhyun, mengecup dan enjilat setiap bagian paha dalam suami mungilnya itu.

" Chan ahk—ahk, akuh sudah tidak tahan." Baekhyun mencengkran rambut belakang chanyeol

Chanyeol yang masih ingin bermain-main dengan nafsu baekhyun kini malah semakin mempermainkannya, kini chanyeol mencoba untuk menjilati lubah senggama baekhyun, meludahinya sedikit " Ahk chan itu nikmath" gumam simungil, chanyeol memainkan jarinya di antara lubang baekhyun, mengusap-usapnya, baekhyun sudah hampir gila dengan sensasi ini, rasanya dia akan segera meledak hanya dengan chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan jarinya, kini jari tangan chanyeol sudah menerobos masuk kedalam lubang baekhyun, menyentuh lubang itu dengan jari tangannya, memaju mundurkan jarinya, membuat simungil melengking keenakan dibuatnya.

" Chan aku sepertinya akan akh akh—"

Cairan putih dari penis baekhyun keluar menyembur, orgasme pertamanya baekhyun dapatkan, padahal ini baru pemanasan mungkin seperti itu yang chanyeol katakan.

" Oke sayang aku akan mulai." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol mengocok sedikit penisnya yang sudah menengang sempurna menyiapkan untuk masuk kedalam lubang kenikmatan baekhyun, chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya kearah lubang baekhyun, dalam sekali hentakan semua penisnya masuk memenuhi lubang baekhyun.

" Ahk—" baekhyun menjerit antara nikmat dan sakit, penis chanyeol yang besar memang sangat nikmat sekaligus menyakitkan, chanyeol mencoba untuk menenangkan baekhyun dengan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan lembut, baekhyun nyatanya sudah rileks, kini chanyeol mulai melakukan penetrasi memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang baekhyun dengan tempo yang sedang.

" Ah kau sangat nikmat sayang." Gumam chanyeol, " chan lebih cepat ahk—ahk." Pinta baekhyun

" Tentu baby." Chanyeol menaikan tempo genjotannya didalam lubang baekhyun, menumbuk setiap inchi hole itu, dengan sangat cepat dan brutal. " mmmhhh aahhh chan ya disitu baby." Racau baekhyun

Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatan baekhyun, dia semakin mempercepat genjotannya, menumbuk bagian itu dengan keras dan telak, " Ssshh ah kau benar-benar nikmat baek." Chanyeol semakin cepat dan cepat menumbuk titik itu sapai dirasa baekhyun akan sampai, chanyeol menggenggam penis mungil baekhyun dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, " Chan aku akan sampai ahk—ahk." Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kedua sedangkan chanyeol masih setia menggenjot dengan sangat cepat, sampai dirasa penis chanyeol sudah membengkak didalam sana, dan dalam hitungan detik, cairan cintanya memenuhi lubah baekhyun, sangat banyak bahkan sampai merembes keluar.

Chanyeol terengah dengan orgasmenya yang luar biasa, chanyeol belum melepaskan pertautan mereka. " Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku mau jasper punya adik." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **NB :** Udah ya ini beneran udah end yaa, buat yang minta sequel ini aku bawakan sequel, semoga kalian terhibur dengan adegannya, maafkan untuk segala typonya ya hihi, dan jika kalian masih belum cukup puas dengan aku akan belajar lagi, oke see you next story


End file.
